Joy's Unhappiness
by Sandy Star
Summary: Once upon a time, there was kingdom whose king and queen were father and daughter. I'm being serious here. Is this truly incest? Well, at the very least, it is not mutual incest. Joy hates the marriage with all her heart. Inspired by Cat-skin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I got this idea when I was reading a book of Grimm's fairy tales. When I read Cat-Skin for the first time, I thought the poor princess ended up with her father! But when I re-read it, I realised that she ran away to _another_ kingdom, meaning that the king she got married to wasn't related to her. Boy, I felt stupid! Now enough about my idiocy, time to begin the story.

Oh, but before I forget, I must say my disclaimer, as I've seen other authors do. I do not own _Cat-Skin_ and all rights go to the Grimm Brothers. _Now _the story begins.

Edit: Sadly, now in 2015, I do not think this fic needs to be read unless you are either desperately bored or procrastinating. Go ahead and try if you must. (One of these days, I should re-write this...)

xxxxxxxxxx

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Chapter 1**

"Your Majesty! The King wishes to see you!" a desperate maid pleaded from behind the door.

"Tell him that I refuse to see his face for the rest of my life!"

The old maid was persistent though. I shoved my head under my pillow to block out her nagging voice.

This is all mother's fault! Why didn't she let him marry anybody he likes? She knew that nobody else in the kingdom had golden hair like hers!

Apart from me!

I let out an un-ladylike like groan escape from my mouth.

The maid grew tired of trying to convince me and walked away. When she was gone, I sat up and took out a mantle of furs from underneath my bed. I hugged it like as if it was a teddy.

Deep inside, I'm know that mother didn't know that father would go crazy like he did. She couldn't predict what was going to happen. I shouldn't go blaming her like this.

I love mother. Father too. Or rather_ loved. _I loved Father better before he went cuckoo. I honestly did. But most certainly not in this way.

I sighed heavily and felt a wee bit of _something_ lift off my shoulders.

"I suppose I'm just unlucky." I mused to myself.

xxxxxxxx

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I woke up feeling sore from my strange position. I stretched my body in an attempt to get rid of aches. I went to my basin of water and washed my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I saw the spitting image of my mother.

I tore my eyes away from the mirror and dressed into a simple grey dress. For a makeshift disguise, I tied my hair up in a bun and put on a brown hat.

I opened the door of my room and checked to see if anybody was there. Empty. Perfect!

Sneaking out of the castle wasn't a difficult task, because it was early and the defences were lower than usual. Still, there were the few hard-working early guards and servants. I got out successfully and I took a long, deep breath of the outside air. I knew I wouldn't be free for very long, but thought: Might as well enjoy myself.

I decided to take a stroll in the fields to try and relax myself. A few hours passed without me noticing. I glanced at the castle, not so far away from me now.

Everyone back at the castle must be so worried about me. A selfish little thought came barging in._ But... I want to walk for a little longer..._

So I continued to forget about the others and skipped along a path. Eventually the path led to a forest.

A forest huh? I haven't been in one for a while... I don't think I've been in this one either. I'll explore it! Even if I were to get lost it doesn't matter anyway!

And _voila_! I found myself very lost in that forest. Well at least it was a lovely forest to starve to death in. All those lush green trees. Soon I came across a glade with so many cheerful flowers! I could die peacefully here! Oh! There's a cute little toadstool there and a cute little fairy sitting on top of it...

Ah... a fairy.

Our eyes met and they held for a long time. The child-like fairy's eyes were quite difficult to see since she was so petite, but I could see that they were the colour of the crystals on my chandelier. She had on a blue petal gown and no shoes. She was a redhead (I would rather not say it was ginger) and had adorable little freckles on her nose. Her transparent wings shimmered in the sunlight.

I decided to break the silence. "Hello. My name is Joy. What's yours?" I said as I crouched down as low as I could get.

The pixie shifted awkwardly. I guess she's not used to strangers. Or maybe it was just humans.

"M-my name is Arryn. Um... You're a... human right?" Her voice was also very tiny but somehow, it echoed in my mind. Must be a fairy thing.

"Yes. And... You're a fairy right?"

The little fairy slowly nodded. Oh good, I got it right. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between pixies, fairies and sprites.

She stared at me, as if analysing my mind. Then she spoke. "You've been... Suffering haven't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, feeling genuinely confused.

"This forest... only appears in front of those who are sad. So... aren't you?"

My eyes widened slightly and I lowered my head.I probably have been feeling sad. No, not probably. I've _definitely_ been sad.I sighed. "Yes..."

"Well... Can you tell me why? I-if you don't mind that is."

I sighed again. I don't see the harm in doing telling Arryn. I've wanted someone to talk to about this ever since it all began. "I don't mind. But it's a long story. Do you have the time?"

"Th-there isn't much do here and I have all eternity." Arryn looked at me, encouraging me to spill.

So I told her all about how my mother, as she was dying, made my father, the king, promise to only marry another woman who had hair as golden as hers. But there no such woman, so Father and the elders grew desperate because they couldn't have a king without a wife.

One day, Father asked if he could marry his daughter, me, because I was the only one who had hair like Mother's. Of course, me and the elders were utterly horrified about this. Eventually, his requests became demands. I told him that I would only marry him if he got me a gold dress that resembled the sun, a silver dress that resembled the moon, a dress that glittered like the stars and a cloak made of fur from every known animal. I thought that they were impossible to get but I should have known better. They were indeed very difficult to get but not too difficult for a king since he got his people to help him.

When he presented these items to me, I was troubled. So I initiated 'Plan B' and ran away from the castle taking three gold trinkets, the dresses and the cloak with me. I shoved all the items in a magic nut-shell and I covered my face and hands with soot. I put on the cloak of many furs and ran to a large wood. I fell asleep there. When morning came, I was woken up by a huntsman who was curious about the cloak. I lied and said I was an orphan with no money. He pitied me and took me to his house. I refused to tell him my name so he called me Cat-skin.

But at some point I felt terribly homesick even though I knew Father wouldn't be the same anymore. I somehow managed to get a job at the castle kitchen so I felt better knowing that I was at home and father wouldn't come to the kitchen. I was perfectly happy there for a while but I missed having authority over the people who were now telling me what to do.

One day, my father held a ball. I assumed the elders still had hope that there would be a perfect wife out there for father. But I didn't care about that. I thought Father would have calmed down by then, so I also attended the ball. I cleaned myself, opened up the magic nut-shell and put on the gold dress. Many people had recognised me as their dear missing princess, including Father. I was delighted to find that he had appeared to have regained his senses. But to be sure, I ran back to the kitchens after the ball and made sure that they did not find me.

I resumed my life as Cat-skin and the next morning, the cook instructed me to make the soup. He warned me not to drop a single hair in it and because I was feeling so rebellious, I dropped one of my gold trinkets in the soup. The king called to see Cat-skin and he showed me the trinket. He asked if it was mine and I shook my head. Then he dismissed me. I was lucky he didn't recognise the cloak. I figured he just wasn't bothered to look at it the first time.

Later, Father held another ball. It was obviously so that he could see me again but I didn't mind. I danced with him in the silver dress like we used to when Mother was still alive. I was beginning to feel that he was back to his old self again, but just to be cautious, I slipped away from the ball.

The cook asked me to make the soup again and – well, the same things repeated itself. Father held a third ball, and I danced with him in the glittery dress. I was just about to decide to stop running away and abandon my identity as Cat-skin when Father's façade slipped. He gripped on to my hand so tightly that he made a mark on it.

"I won't let you run away this time." he whispered.

I ripped my hand out of his and just barely escaped. So much time was wasted and my break from the kitchen was overdue. In a panic, I put on my disguise. I was told to make soup, and for once, I _accidentally_ dropped my gold trinket in the soup. I was called to see the king again. I was absolutely terrified.

Father asked if I had seen the gold trinket that was in his hand, and I shook my head vigorously. He got up from his throne to stride towards me. His figure loomed before me. I shook with fear.

He forcibly grabbed my hand and to my horror, my hand was not completely covered with soot because it was put on so hurriedly. And it was the hand that my father had gripped onto so tightly. He inspected the mark and held it up higher for everyone to see.

"This woman shall be my bride!" he proclaimed. And the following day was our doomed wedding day. And nobody can undo marriage with a king...

As I finished telling Arryn of my unhappiness, I could not contain myself any longer and broke out into tears. I hated being so pitiful but I couldn't help it. Oh, what has become of me!?

Arryn floated up off the toadstool and pulled off my hat. In a snap, the band holding up my hair fell limp and was blown away by the breeze. My long golden hair was set free.

She smiled at me. "Princess, don't cry." Being called princess instead of queen somehow sounded so refreshing to me. My tears ceased falling.

Arryn closed her eyes and gathered up the tears that I shed, with her magic. My tears gathered up to form an actual flower in her hands.

A single snowdrop flower.

She offered the snowdrop to me. "You must have hope Joy. You're not meant to be sad. Your mother gave you that name for a reason. She wants you to always be joyful."

A drop of rainwater fell from a tree above us. As was falling in front of me, I swear I saw – not my reflection – but Mother's regretful face. She smiled at me as if she was telling me to cheer me up. Before I could fully register what I saw in my mind, the droplet passed, fell to the ground and smashed into a several fragments.

Mother...

I silently took the flower from Arryn's hands, smiling to myself.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! I didn't how happy reviews, favourites and story alerts could make me! Thanks a bunch to all my readers! Even if you didn't pay very much attention to this story. Also, I'll warn you in advance (perhaps it is a little too late though), my updates are going to be quite slow. Because I'm just a slow worker. I'm willing to admit it, but it's just the way I am, I suppose.

I wonder if anybody noticed the mistakes I made in the first chapter? I fixed them though, thank goodness. If anybody notices a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible. No, wait. Forget what I said. I should obviously get myself a beta reader... but are so many to choose from... I have posted this first though, so that I wouldn't have to keep you guys waiting any longer... If you have been waiting that is...

xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two**

When I got back to the castle, the servants swarmed around me like bees.

"Your Majesty! Where did you go!"

"We were worried sick about you!"

They were overwhelming me with too many questions, so I rose my hand like I've seen Father do, to try and quieten them.

They quickly fell silent. I addressed the servant closest to me. "Go get a vase for me would you please? Any kind of vase will do and it would be nice if it was half filled with water. Bring it to my bedchamber."

The servant nodded and went on his way. I looked at the crowd of servants expectantly. "Well, why are you all just standing there? Don't you all have jobs to be doing? I'm aware that you are all just worried about me so thank you all for your concern but I'm... fine really." I gave them all small smile.

The crowd of servants dispersed and I headed to my bedchamber. I was hoping I could get some embroidery done today. I haven't touched any of my sewing stuff for months now (because I was in a state of depression and anger from that cursed wedding) and I didn't want my skills to get rusty.

I set the snowdrop carefully on my desk and sat down on my armchair. On a small table beside the armchair, sat my sewing box. I opened it and set to work. I started off sewing a small flower pattern on my embroidery hoop so that I could get the usual feeling of doing needlework back again.

When I was positive that my sewing was at least decent, I picked up a pair of white stockings. Earlier today, I heard that Mirabel's birthday was coming soon. Mirabel was a girl from the closest village to the castle. I had often played with her when I was younger since there wasn't anyone else my age nearby. She was, sadly, my only friend.

She must think that I don't care about her anymore. We haven't spoken in about a year after all. But I genuinely miss her company. She was always willing to listen to what I had to say... And I her.

So... What pattern should I sew on the stockings? I tried to remember her favourite flower. Marigolds. Yes. I should sew an orange marigold pattern! She would love that!

I eagerly began my embroidery.

xxxxxxxxxx

Today is Mirabel's birthday. My present for her is finished and folded neatly in a lavender pouch. Although the problem is... How do I get out of the castle? Father had made the security much tighter than it was before.

I know I could always send a messenger but I want to give the present to her and wish her a happy birthday in person. Otherwise there would be no meaning to it.

But now I can only see one option to take. And it requires seeing _him_. I cringed at the mere thought.

I'll be doing this for Mirabel. Is what I kept repeating to myself. I caught a glimpse of the snowdrop Arryn gave me and smiled. I walked over to it and put my face very close to it. It was scentless but it was still a lovely flower. Now that I think about it... The flower was made entirely of my tears. Hmm...

I dipped a finger in the water in the small glass vase and tasted it. Blech! Just as I thought. Salty. So even if it looks like a normal snowdrop it still has some properties of tears. Magic really is mysterious! I laughed.

I merrily skipped out of my room in a good mood. Too bad it'll be ruined because of my father... Do I have to see him though? Maybe I could see one of the elders instead? I'll give it a go...

Clarence seems to be a good choice. He is one of the elders who I get along with best. Plus I know where he would be at this time. He is always reading in the library in the morning.

xxxxx _Third POV_ xxxxx

Joy poked her head into one of the study rooms in the library. "Mr Clarence~!"

Clarence almost jumped out of his wrinkled skin. "H-Huh? Oh it you Princess. I- I mean Your Majesty."

Joy grinned. "I knew I would find you here!" She skipped over to him. "What caught your interest this time?" She gestured at the book Clarence had in his hands.

He chuckled. "Myths and Legends. This sort of thing has always fascinated me." Clarence made a mental note to himself of the page number and closed the book. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes! I would like to pray in the village church! Can I? Please?" Joy gave him a pleading look.

Clarence was surprised. He had a feeling that she was probably lying but... It had been months since he last saw her so cheerful. And she seems to want to go so strongly...

"...Alright. You have to get some guards to protect you though!"

"Yay! Thank you so much!" She lightly kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of the room.

Clarence sighed and went back to reading his book. What could have possibly made the princess - er queen be so happy again? Not that it was a bad thing. In fact it was definitely a positive thing. But, what an enigma. Whatever it might have been, it doesn't matter. It did a good job anyway.

The elder smiled as his eyes stuck to a page about fairies dedicated to human emotions...

xxxxx _Joy's POV _xxxxx

I didn't mind the guards. Not very much. What I disliked the most was the fact that I had ride a carriage to get there. Seriously? I could easily walk there in ten minutes!

Still, mother taught me that appearances were important. Nobody likes to see their queen walk that much distance even if they don't get tired. I'll have to respect that.

The horse drawn carriage I was sitting in came to a halt. I heard the voice of one of the guards say "We have arrived Your Majesty."

One of them opened the door and helped me out. It was good manners after all. I smiled at him gratefully.

The carriage had arrived directly in front of the church. The church was built years ago, back when my mother was still alive. It holds many happy memories that include praying to God with my mother and Mirabel. At the moment, I'm not really religious. I feel guilty for thinking this but, I stopped believing in God when I was twelve. Things to do with my mother's death and my father's depression... So my visits to the church were very, very occasional...

I climbed the three steps leading to the door and the guards loyally followed me. One guard went ahead and opened the church door for me. He too, received a grateful smile.

Villagers inside of the church gasped at the sight of me. Some remembered to bow in respect. I paid no attention to those who forgot. I silently walked to the angel statue and slowly brought my hands together in a praying position, bowing my head slightly. I wasn't praying though. I was trying to convey a message to mother. I'm not sure if I can actually do that in a church, but I wished for luck anyway.

As I finished praying, I heard footsteps approaching that sounded too light to be the steel boots of the guards. However, I had an inkling of who it was.

I stood up straight from my position and faced Mirabel. The look on her face showed me that she was surprised to see me. I was even more surprised to see a bulging belly, most likely containing her child.

We both gasped in unison. "J-Joy?" "Y-You're pregnant?"

I lowered my eyes in embarrassment. It was just that she was younger than me (albeit by a few months) and she has found love before me. I spotted the ring on her finger. Well, I should have known that it was going to happen. She had the freedom to choose her husband after all and I didn't have a choice.

I looked back up and coughed in a futile attempt to make up for the initial rudeness. "So, you have gotten married?"

Mirabel gave me a meek, hesitant nod. It was obvious that she felt uncomfortable to be talking to me. I don't blame her. I have a much higher status now. How I wish things were the way they were before...

There was an awkward silence as we didn't know what else to say. I watched Mirabel cradle her tummy affectionately. In my mind, I was glad to see her so happy and living a such a peaceful life but I could help but feel the guilty twinge of jealously.

I took out the pouch containing the present. "Happy birthday." I said and handing it over.

Her eyes widened. "A-Are you sure?" she asked, fingers loosely grasping the gift as if it was something she shouldn't have.

I smiled at her encouragingly. "Of course! I wish you and your new family all the best." Then I left the church.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mirabel getting married and being pregnant was a real shock to me. It was not because she wasn't a pretty girl. On the contrary, she was a real beauty. But a strange thought ran through my head.

What if I get pregnant too? By Father?

I involuntarily shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself as if I could somehow protect my virginity that way.

Images of Father's grabbing hands and malicious face haunted my mind the entire day.

**Next Chapter:**

_I didn't bother trying to hide the shock that inevitably, and blatantly showed on my face when I stood at the top of the ballroom's staircase._

_I stared at the dancing figures in confusion. How on earth did they manage to invite royalty from other kingdoms to this ball, without informing Father?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Once again, thanks a bunch to all those who read my story! Especially _DaughterOfNoOne_ and _Ilikemutemath_ for reviewing! You guys really made my day! Although, I feel like that those compliments are too good for me... But perhaps that is just me being too pessimistic again... Anyway, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxx

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Chapter Three**

Because Father always sits in his bedchamber alone, staring at a portrait of Mother, _all day _and_ everyday, _he is neglecting his kingly duties. So the elders end up doing all of his work for him.

However, since I have just about recovered from my own depression, I decided to take over for them. It _is_ the responsibility of a queen. Even if I don't feel like I am one yet...

Every afternoon, I spend the rest of my day signing papers and making decisions that should benefit the kingdom. It's not hard, but it's not easy either. At least I have been raised with the assumption that I would become queen of some kingdom – not necessarily my own – someday.

Occasionally, there are meetings that needed the presence of royalty. Of course, Father wasn't bothered by these and the news passed by his ears like how a bee would pass a pebble on the ground. I always took his place during these meetings, but I did not often make any contributions.

Today, I was looking over the last paper for the day in Father's study when Clarence burst into the room so suddenly. I jumped in surprise. Hee, hee... I suppose he got his revenge from the other day now.

"Your Majesty! I have come with very good news!" He has never looked this excited as this since Father put that super rare book in the library. That made me really curious.

"Ah! Mr Clarence." But however curious I may be... "Sorry, could you let me finish off this paper first?"

He reluctantly agreed and stood by the door, tapping his foot while waiting. I read over the paper, but Clarence's tapping made me feel uneasy. I finished the last stroke in my name with the feather quill when I felt my arm being tugged away.

"C'mon! Let's hurry!" I got dragged to the open door.

"To what Mr Clarence?" This was rather unusually rude of him. Now I let my curiosity run free.

"You'll see. In a moment." Well, I suppose there was no point in asking if I was going to find out soon anyway. I let him lead me to my room where an attendant was waiting.

I was pushed in with the attendant and the doors closed with Clarence standing behind them. The attendant opened my wardrobe.

"Which dress would you like to wear tonight, Your Majesty?"

"Dress?" I was completely and utterly confused. "What for?"

The attendant gasped softly. "Oh, I forgot that you weren't supposed to know yet. Hmm."

I was starting to get a little impatient. "Just choose any dress. I don't mind."

She looked at me through slightly narrowed eyes. "Are you sure? Okay then." She proceeded to look through my large collection of dresses. It was large because I loved parties and I loved to dance. Thus, the reason I was attracted to Father's ball in the first place...

Her gaze lingered on the dress that glittered like the stars. I reeled back. Please... Pick any dress but that one. Please... It triggers bad memories...

To my immense relief she took out the gold dress that I wore to Father's first ball. That one wasn't so bad. It gives me better memories, even though, now I know Father was only acting...

I undressed and put it on. The dress was made entirely of gold. I have not a clue how the seamstresses managed to use a metal to make a dress as silky and soft as this one, but I suspect that they had asked a fairy for help.

I sat down in front of my dresser while the attendant brushed my hair until it shone brightly. She completed her task by placing a tiara on my head.

"Queens can still wear tiaras right?" She was surprisingly uncertain about it. Surprising because most attendants knew beforehand. I waved it off, thinking that she was just new.

I confirmed that it was okay and headed for the door. When my hand reached the handle, the attendant said one last thing.

"Enjoy yourself, Princess!"

I turned around in surprise. The attendant wasn't there anymore. But her tone and voice sounded familiar. Was she Arryn?

Before I could dwell on it any further, the door was opened by Clarence and I was dragged away again.

Clarence lead me to a door that I knew very well...

"Just what is going on Clarence?" I asked him cautiously.

The elder grinned excitedly in response and pushed open the doors.

I was greeted by lively and happy music. A man at the side yelled my name and title. The people on the dance floor, cheered and applauded. Then they went on to dance merrily.

I didn't bother trying to hide the shock that inevitably, and blatantly showed on my face when I stood at the top of the ballroom's staircase.

Clarence finally decided to fill me in on what was happening. "It's a celebration! A congratulation! For recovering from your... Well, you know what."

"My state of depression?" I finished. "Was it really that much of a big deal to throw a party about?"

"Yes of course it is! Our beloved Joy has become her sunny self again after all! We all missed you so this our welcome back party!"

They did all this for me? My eyes teared up. I couldn't help it.

"Now go ahead and dance with the others!" Clarence urged. "By the way, there is no need to fear for the King. He doesn't know about this."

I was hesitantly moving forward. But if Father wasn't here then...

I stared at the dancing figures in confusion. How on earth did they manage to invite royalty from other kingdoms to this ball, without informing Father?

There was my friend, Princess Lilah dancing with Prince Caelan. King Tobias standing by the pillar with his wife, Queen Ida watching their children, little Prince Finn and little Princess Elina play with other children.

And yet, there were people from the village too – only dressed in their finest clothing. I could see Mirabel with who I presumed was her husband. The mayor of the village and his daughter sat at a table, eating the luxurious food that the castle never fails to provide. As I should already know very well...

As I descended down the stairs, princes and young kings approached me and offered their hands. I blushed awkwardly at the attention. A couple of months ago, I would have accepted gratefully with a smile and dance as merrily as the other girls are right now. I used to admire them and I too, had my crushes. Just like any other girl does.

But things are a little different now. I have a husband – even if I hate the said husband – and I cannot change that. It is too late...

However, Clarence did tell me to dance. And Aryll told me to enjoy myself. Maybe it was okay. Maybe I should loosen up and forget my troubles for the moment...

I was looking over the men feeling quite pressured since there was so many of them. Choosing one over the other could lead to many bad things.

I started wondering if accepting King Quinn's hand first was the best choice, because I had already danced with him in the past and he had the highest status so it wouldn't look too conspicuous. If I remember correctly he was a pretty good dancer too...

xxxxx _A Tardy Prince's POV_ xxxxx

Oh, this is just brilliant. How idiotic I must look when I arrive late to this ball. Everybody will laugh, and I can imagine Caelan teasing me for weeks about it!

But being late is much better than not showing up at all. I guess I'll need to man up and deal with it.

I walked briskly to the doors to the ballroom. I'm almost there. _Almost there!_

I opened the door slowly and hesitantly. Nobody noticed my entrance, as they were too busy dancing or eating. Thank goodness! I am spared from the humility...

But I thought too soon because the announcer guy at the side decided it was his duty to disappoint me.

"Prince Darwin of Fairadore!"

Heads turned to look at me. The musicians halted and the dancing stopped. I kept my face calm and stoic as I could but on the inside I was panicked and wanting to hide in a hole.

Some looked at me in amusement and – to my relief – most continued on dancing after the music started up again.

I went down the stairs and Caelan came to greet me. "You are very late you know." he stated.

Yeah. A very encouraging friend I have. "It couldn't be helped! Bandits attacked our carriage on the way here so I was delayed!" I defended.

"What? Bandits? Are you okay?" At least he was concerned.

I grinned. "Of course! Who do you think I am! Look at me, I am unharmed see! We were able to fight them off, no problem at all!"

Caelan grinned back at me. "Oh good. Your kingdom is the second strongest after all... After _mine_!"

He got a frown in response. "_Right_. You know very well that my kingdom is far stronger than yours. Don't kid yourself."

"Ah, is that so? Do you wanna bet on it?" So he is asking for a duel, eh?

"Oh, sure. But I promise you that you'll come running to your mother, crying for help, ever so pathetically."

Then we started a battle that consisted of sarcastic retorts, attempts to ruin each other's reputations and throwing in evidence of past victories against each other.

Our bickering was soon interrupted. "Caelan, darling!"

The one who spoke was his fiancée, Princess Lilah. She rushed over to him to embrace him. Caelan welcomed her with open arms. "Lilah, my sweet!"

Normally I would have grimaced at their disgusting lovey-dovey activity. But my attention was drawn to the princess who followed after Lilah.

I could tell she was a princess because she had a tiara on her head and she looked about my age. She wore a golden dress that nobody could take their eyes off. However, her long, shiny hair was even more golden than the dress if that were ever possible.

She drew closer and she stopped walking when our eyes met. Time stopped for me right there and then. I couldn't hear the music anymore and my eyes were only focused on her. I couldn't stop staring at her... Simply because she looked like an angel descended from the heavens in my eyes.

Her eyes were a bright, energetic blue colour that outshined her golden dress or hair. I saw a hint of sadness too, that I wanted to personally drive off whatever was the cause, so that she can still shine radiantly.

Those feelings confused me. I couldn't have possibly fallen in love just from a glance, could I? But my heart wouldn't stop beating.

What I didn't notice at the time was Caelan and Lilah regarding me with pity beside me.

xxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This time there is no preview for the next chapter. Sorry! Although, I'm glad that I can have a character that adds a little bit of humour into the story. I feel a little better now. By the way, Darwin's kingdom, Fairadore, is pronounced 'fai-ra-dor'. If it happens to resemble or be the same name as anything then it is purely a coincidence. I made it up out the top of my head. Still, I get the feeling that heard it somewhere before...

The romance... I'm hesitating here since I actually have no real experience in that area. I can only pray that I didn't get it wrong... I was actually considering reading 'Romeo and Juliet' to try and get some inspiration. But have another long book that is compulsory for me to read as homework so there wouldn't time for that...

I am perfectly aware that the last part sounded so cliché but I like clichés. And yes, Darwin fell in love at first sight. Poor guy. I hope you already can guess who the 'princess' is. We will see if his feelings are mutual or not in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I send gratitude to those who have read and reviewed my story! Some of you seem to be rather confused, but all shall be clear in due time. Don't worry about it. Just read on and your questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter or later chapters...

* * *

><p><strong>Joy's Unhappiness<strong>

**Chapter 4**

xxxxx _Joy's POV _xxxxx

_A couple of minutes before the end of the last chapter_

I danced so much that I got tired. _Really_ tired. Unfortunately, there were still men asking to dance. As soon as the last man let me go, I went straight towards Lilah. That way men would feel like they were rude if they were intruding on a women's conversation.

Prince Caelan wasn't anywhere in sight and that was a good thing because I wouldn't want to intrude on them either. I had gotten a letter from Lilah, informing me of their engagement. When I received it, my first thought was: 'About time!'. How many years has it been since Caelan first started courting her? Many years...

As I approached her, I noticed that she looked a little forlorn. When she turned to see me coming she perked up. "Joy! It's been a while hasn't it?"

I wondered if what I saw earlier was my imagination but decided to save it for later. "Yes, it has been. Lilah! I want to say, congratulations on your engagement with Caelan! After many years of denial you finally realised your own feelings! I'm so glad for you!" I giggled.

Lilah turned pink. Nevertheless she smiled. "You don't have to tease me so! And save all it for the wedding! We still have a few months to come!"

I grinned at her. "You can't wait, can you?"

"Nope. I get even more excited day by day!"

We both laughed. When our laughter subsided, my face turned serious.

"You know, this party came as a complete surprise to me, even more so when I saw royalty in it."

She grinned. "Mission accomplished then."

"How long did you know of it?" I asked.

Lilah thought for a moment before answering. "A few weeks ago when I received a letter from your elders. As soon as I got it, I brought a carriage and servants also bringing Caelan with me. We arrived early so we also helped prepare. Your happiness means a lot to all of us after all!"

I was - once again - very touched that they cared about me so much. My eyes watered up and I hugged Lilah. She patted my back soothingly as I buried my head into her shoulder, although taking great care not to wet it with tears.

"Thank you so much, Lilah. And everyone else too..."

"Mm-hm."

Just as we let go of each other, a name was announced. "Prince Darwin of Fairadore!" The music that was playing, stopped.

I curiously looked up at the top of the staircase. There stood a dark haired prince looking calmly at everyone in the ballroom. I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was a little off with his expression. I heard a few snickers at the side.

Lilah giggled. "Darwin is late! Way to look cool at his first ball, huh?"

"His first ball?" I repeated incredulously. He looked about my age and I found it highly unusual to have not been to a ball before! I started going when I was five years old!

"Yes... Due to his circumstances..." I was very curious but I didn't want to pry into something that wasn't any of my business. The music started up again. People started to dance. I think I know this song...

"Oh! I've wanted to do this dance with Caelan! Come with me and help me find him, Joy!" Then I remembered that this song was popular for giving a romantic feel to any ball. I saw King Tobias and Queen Ida dancing together as well as many other couples.

Lilah walked towards the staircase and I followed. "He's really good friends with Darwin, so surely he would be first to greet him." she explained.

She was getting faster and faster with every step and I remained walking at the same pace. Soon, she was picking up her skirts and running. Caelan was (good-heartedly?) arguing with the prince from before. Lilah called out to him. "Caelan, darling!"

She just about threw herself at him and Caelan responded with a loving embrace. "Lilah, my sweet!"

It was actually kind of funny to see them acting like a couple when, not a long time ago, Lilah would reject all of Caelan's advances and say that he was being a pest.

The late prince from before was standing next to Caelan. I looked at him and our eyes met. His eyes were a pretty, steel grey colour but he was staring at me with them so intently, that I began to worry if there was something wrong with my appearance. His gaze makes me feel quite self-conscious...

Oh no! Now he's walking towards me! My heart beat faster and I wondered what he was going say.

He bowed courteously and held out a hand. "Fair lady, would you give me the honour of having this dance?"

Oh, I didn't see that coming. Well, I am the reason for the ball after all. This shouldn't surprise me...

"Um... I'm sorry. I cannot accept your invitation." I didn't accept his invitation because I still felt tired from dancing.

The prince looked rather dejected. I smiled at him gently. "But, would you like to go outside with me for a moment? For a chat perhaps?" I did feel very guilty for misinterpreting his intentions. He did seem like a good guy after all.

He smiled happily at me. "Of course." he said.

I linked my arm with his and led him to a side exit. I opened the glass door and we went to the gardens together.

The garden outside of the ballroom is the best in the castle. It wasn't, however, the best in the kingdom. That garden is located somewhere near the edge of the kingdom but nevertheless, this garden is fairly well admired.

We walked on a round stone path. It was night but the light from the ballroom gave a some light to the garden. On both sides of us were bushes with red and yellow roses dotted on it. Behind them were white willow trees, whose branches hung so close to us but beyond my reach. At the end of the path, a small stone fountain was in sight.

"This is a lovely garden isn't it?" Darwin commented.

"Yes... it is. I often came here with my mother as a child." I paused briefly in my walking and changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about my mother at the moment. "So... you're friends with Lilah and Caelan? They have never told me about you before..."

His eyebrows rose. "Really? I've known Caelan for at least ten years now. Lilah, for about two years. I can guess why they didn't tell you about me though."

I looked at him curiously. "Why? If you don't mind me asking." We reached the fountain and I sat down on the edge. Darwin sat next to me.

"It is fine. The thing is... I haven't been a 'prince' for very long."

This confused me greatly. "How so?"

"My mother wasn't of high status and the elders never approved of the affair. So I was put in a village, away from the castle with my mother. When I was seventeen, my older sister had an accident and... died. Then I, as the last remaining healthy heir, became crown prince."

"Oh." Then those was the circumstances that Lilah was talking about... "I'm sorry about your sister..."

"You don't have to be sorry. I didn't know her very well anyway. But I kind of wish I did and yet I'm kind of glad I didn't. Do you I know what I mean?"

I nodded sadly. If you find out that you have a sibling, you would naturally want to know about them. But if they died... perhaps it would be good thing to not know, to avoid the pain...

"After that, I spent a few years just learning of the ways of being a prince. Speech and manners and the like. Which reminds me; forgive me if I have said something wrong. I am very certain I have."

He sounded so ashamed of himself that I almost jumped up. "Oh no! You've been the perfect prince this evening, really! I never could have guessed that you weren't raised as a prince, until you told me so!" I smiled brightly at him. "Besides, even if you don't sound like a prince yet, you have other qualities that make a good prince!"

His face told me that he had difficulty believing what I said. "For example?"

I was prepared for his question, but I wasn't entirely sure how to answer it. "I haven't known you for so long, but I can tell you are caring_._ And there's a good thing about being raised in a village you know. You'll be able to understand your subjects much better than us. You'll be likeable! Being liked is very important when becoming a ruler. Furthermore," I grinned playfully at him.

"I think that you are very charming."

He blushed at that. I couldn't help thinking that he looked so adorable with an embarrassed blush on his face. My grin widened. "Now you and I both know that being charming is the most famous trait among princes!"

We both burst out laughing at that and his blush faded away. It was an inside joke, in a way, between royalty. It had something to do with an actual prince named Charming, but it was a wild guess of mine that Darwin even knew about it.

Then we heard a new song coming from the ballroom. It had a slow and sweet melody. I stood up.

"This might sound a little strange coming from me, after rejecting your invitation but... Shall we dance?"

Darwin smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

We took up the ballroom dance posture. He laid one hand on my waist and I laid one hand on his shoulder. The free hands joined up.

Step by step, we slowly began to dance.

Darwin did his part really well. Although, when I looked up to his face, I could see that he was concentrating really hard. His eyebrows furrowed.

I gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "You are very good at this, so relax Darwin."

He visibly relaxed. "I'm just glad that I'm not stepping on your toes..."

I laughed.

We kept on dancing. They were simple steps. Stepping around in a circle, Darwin twirling me round a few times. Some may say that it was boring, but I had a brilliant time. It felt really nice doing this with Darwin.

The song came to an end and I curtseyed while Darwin bowed at the same time. After a bit, a new song played.

"What do you say to staying in touch after this, Darwin?" I asked suddenly. "I feel like we've become great friends!"

I caught a strange look of disappointment on his face before it sprung up into a smile. "Of course."

His face perked up like as if he had realised something. "How did you know my name? I don't believe I've told you before..."

"The announcer... announced your name and title when you came in, did he not?"

"Ah yes. How could I forget?"

Now it was my turn to realise something. "...Do you know my name?" I asked slowly. The look on his face confirmed my suspicions "Oh no! How could I be so rude as to not tell you my name when I already knew yours?"

"Don't worry, it is quite all right-" he began.

I cut him off. "No, it was really terrible of me. I shall tell you. I am Prin-" I hesitated. I only just remembered that I was not a princess anymore... I am a queen. A married queen. This shouldn't be a problem... I shouldn't be hesitating to tell Darwin... But for some reason I found it really difficult to do so...

Then something odd happened. The music from the ballroom stopped abruptly and I thought I heard a scream.

"What's going on?" Now I was feeling rather scared...

"I don't know..." He squeezed my shoulders in a reassuring way. "Stay here. I'll go check."

I was about to nod when we both heard a loud smash. It sounded like glass. And it sounded _very close_.

We looked at the ballroom. What I saw, frightened me to the point that I froze on the spot.

The glass door was smashed to bits. It was beyond repair. In the doorway, stood Father, looking absolutely livid. No, that word isn't enough to describe his face. If that didn't resemble the look of the Devil then I don't know what else would.

"GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. HER. NOW!" he roared.

Darwin let go of me but he raised an arm in front of me. As if to somehow protect me from Father. It was really sweet of him to try, but I knew that it would be futile. The outcome of this will be inevitable...

Father stormed up us and glared down at Darwin. And I mean_ down. _Father was so monstrously tall that most of the doorways of the castle had to be altered to fit his height.

He was intimidated by Father's height, but Darwin bravely fought him off with a steely glare of his own.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice much more steady than mine could ever be in Father's presence.

I have never known anybody who could stand up to Father as well as that. Still, this was no time to be impressed.

I could see Father getting ready to backhand Darwin. "No! Father don't do it!" I pushed Darwin aside to take the hit.

xxxxx _Lilah's POV_ xxxxx

Caelan and I watched in fear as Joy's father went inside the gardens where Darwin and Joy were.

I could feel Caelan's grip on my hand tighten. He wanted to do something to help but he couldn't. Unless he wanted a war to start between the knigdoms.

We both felt so useless.

When Joy's father burst in the ballroom doors, we knew that the cat was most definitely out of the bag. The party was over the second he came in.

I heard little Princess Elina scream in fright at the sight of him. I barely managed to resist screaming myself.

Joy's father was a terrifying sight. I had never seen a more scarier thing. This was definitely the man who slayed a dragon in his younger years. He had battle scars on his face and his build was _enormous. _This wasn't the first time I'd seen him but back then, he was so... jolly. He used to always have a grin on his face.

And this is the first time I'd seen him after Joy's mother passed away...

Now, I can see him coming in the ballroom. He harshly dragged Joy behind him.

When I saw Joy, I felt like crying.

Joy kept her head down so I couldn't see her expression. But her face was shining with fresh tears. She held a hand to her cheek. It was obviously injured and I had more than just a suspicion of who inflicted it on her. And I was certain that it wasn't Darwin.

Nobody moved an inch. Nobody tried to stop King Herald drag his daughter up the stairs and out of the ballroom.

It was only when we couldn't hear their footsteps anymore that anybody dared to move. Caelan and I raced towards the gardens.

There stood Darwin, by the fountain, with a look of utter shock on his face.

"S-she is married to her father?"

xxxxx _Joy's POV_ xxxxx

I let myself be led by Father even though I hate him. _I hate him._

I was walking too slowly for Father's liking so he kept pulling me forward forcefully. I didn't care.

My cheek hurt so much. I think it might have be swelling. But the pain didn't even distract me from the hatred that I held for Father right now.

Father has been dragging me about to who knows where for a while. I didn't even bother keeping track of where he was taking me.

He stopped in front of a door. _That's Father and Mother's bedroom..._

Is my nightmare going to come true?

I tried to tug my hand away but his grip was too strong. Not again...

"Father, you overgrown pig, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'll have you know that we are currently husband and wife." he said, his voice surprisingly calm.

I burst out. "No! You are my father and I am your daughter! Don't get things wrong!" I should have known better than to deny it like I did. It was useless. But that's how it has always been in my mind.

"No, don't _you _get this wrong, Clarissa!" Father's eyes widened at what he said.

"Oh. So that's who you see me as? Mother?" My voice grew cold. "Have you always seen me as Mother? Do need your eyes checked?"

Father stayed quiet.

I went on. "Do you know what I've been doing since you've cooped yourself up in your room? I've been signing _your_ documents. I've been doing _your _work. All you have been doing is mourn Mother everyday."

Then I went on to say something that I knew I would regret. "Mother is gone! Dead! It's about time you moved on!"

I wrenched my hand away from Father's now weak grip and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I made Joy seem so heartless in the end of this chapter... Anyway... Hopefully this chapter answered some your questions.

Joy has not exactly fallen in love with Darwin... yet. I have things planned out on a piece of paper.

Also (I hope I won't be asking for too much) I would like it if some of you said something to... aid me? In the reviews. Like a little bit of criticism? It makes me so happy hearing about how much you liked it but I know that my story isn't flawless. Although, I understand if you are too busy or perhaps see nothing wrong with it. Even saying parts that you liked would help me too!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Many thanks to those who story alerted, favourited, reviewed or just read my story! They never fail to bring a smile to my face!

I'm going to suggest something if you get confused later on. You may have to look at past chapters - mostly chapter one – to remind yourselves of things you may have forgotten. I'm not expecting you all to remember everything that happened on Joy's first runaway. It could help prevent getting confused. And I'm too slow at updating...

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Chapter 5**

xxxxxxxxxx

Here I am, alone in my room. Lying on my bed. Early in the morning. Feeling sorry for myself.

I did not get any sleep last night. My own harsh words kept echoing in my head.

_"Mother is gone! Dead! It's about time you move on!"_

I knew... What I said to Father was really crossing the line. The words came out before I could fully think it through. I could not reach out and grab them back...

I really don't know how to face Father now. I won't apologise because what I said was true. He _needed_ to get over Mother's death. Even I have.

But, Mother herself helped me with that. Unlike me, Father had no support. Maybe I should have been more sympathetic...

I got up from my bed and went to the table that the snowdrop sat on, in it's little glass vase. I stroked the petals.

"Tell me little snowdrop. What shall I do?"

Then someone tried the door. When that didn't work (because I locked it) they banged on the door very loudly. "Open up!" a male voice ordered.

I began to worry. That voice did not belong to anyone that I know. "Who is there?"

The person ignored my question and continued to bang on the door. Just what is going on?

Then I heard two other voices behind the door. They were discussing something. I overheard something along the lines of 'pick the lock' or 'break down the door'. My face paled.

_I need to get out of here!_

In an occasion of an emergency, I have rope stashed under my bed. I took that out and took the cloak of many furs as well. I put it on over the top of my gold dress. I will need a disguise after all. Everyone recognises me in this castle. And obviously the intruders would too. It was a pity that I didn't have any soot.

I grabbed a magic nut-shell and stuffed a plain cotton dress in it. After a moment of consideration, I put the snowdrop in as well.

I tied the rope on one of my bedposts and tested it. Seeing that it was secure enough, I put the nutshell in my mouth. I needed both hands to climb the rope.

I threw the rope down the window (**A/N**: It's basically a hole in the wall). It reached the ground. Good. Now to make the climb...

First things first, I should get up to the window. It wasn't like I had never done this before. This was the same method used to get out the first time...

I heard the lock being fiddled with and someone swearing behind the door. _I need to hurry!_

Just being on the ledge of the window took a lot of my courage. I tried not to look down and began climbing. The best thing to do is focus on climbing and not think about anything else...

Before I knew it, I felt my feet come in contact with the ground. I resisted the urge to cheer.

"WHAT! SHE'S GONE!"

And that is my cue to take my leave as quickly as possible...

Underneath my window was a large maze, made up of red rose hedges. I knew my way around like the back of my hand.

As I continued to navigate the maze, I started wondering about what to do next. But I found myself stumped for ideas.

When I left my bedroom, it was a case of urgency and I had no plan whatsoever. I now have no idea which direction I should take.

There is no way I can go back to the castle now. The intruders are still there and who knows what kind alibi they might have conjured up for themselves. That has happened before, in the past. Plus, I don't have any evidence against them. People don't raid castles successfully without detailed plans. I know that.

But the problem still stands. I don't know where I should go. I can't possibly trouble the village. Or the nice huntsman from that time. Above all, I get homesick too easily...

I heard heavy footsteps coming closer behind me. How could that be? This maze was specifically designed to deter thieves. The only people who know how to get out are the gardeners and I! And the gardeners never work at night!

Ah, but there is no time to think about that now. I have to get away, fast!

I ran through the maze as fast as my legs could carry me. The exit is near now! I know it! I have confidence in my mental map of the maze!

When I got out of the maze I bumped into somebody. I lost my balance and almost fell over if it weren't for the stranger's help. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Ah, sorry about that." he apologised.

I was about to push him away – as I ended up in his arms – until I heard his voice. This was no stranger! This person is Darwin!

"Damn it! How can she run so fast?" I looked behind me. They were still in the maze but the intruders are coming closer!

The panic must have shown in the way I was acting because Darwin took me to a large tree and hid with me behind it.

I looked up at him in confusion for a moment before remembering that I probably shouldn't show my face to him. Not at the moment. I don't think I should get him involved in this. It's a good thing that the cloak came with a hood too.

When they passed us, Darwin questioned me. "I know it that it isn't any of my business to ask you but why were they chasing you?"

I was about to reply and say that I didn't know, but I still had the nut-shell in my mouth and I had forgotten to take it it out because I was in such a panic. Instead, I opted to shake my head.

I tried to get away but his hold was too firm. Oh, Darwin. Your concern is too much today... First Father and now this...

xxxxx _Darwin's POV _xxxxx

"...Are you a mute?" That could be why she was so quiet.

The girl in the long fur cloak shook her head. So that wasn't the reason? Maybe she's just too scared to speak. Poor girl...

She didn't seem like a bad person. The men who were chasing her looked more like the bad people. I couldn't help but feel pity for her.

I want to help this girl somehow.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Again, she shook her head.

"Hmm, I think it's best if you come with me to my kingdom." I felt the girl freeze up. "Don't worry, you won't be a bother to me." I reassured her.

I led the girl away from the tree and to my carriage. I helped her inside. "Stay here, all right?"

While on my way to the stables, I ran into Caelan. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, that did not feel reassuring at all.

"I'm sorry that you had to experience that." He may sound sympathetic, but I knew it was there. That slight tone of ridicule in his voice.

I brushed his hand off. It wasn't funny that I fell in love for the first time, only to find out that the relationship couldn't go any further than friends. It really crushed my heart.

Joy is already a married queen. What was I thinking? Just because she was my age, she had to be a princess? What a joke. That was just my own assumption.

Caelan and his fiancée, Lilah, told me that Joy wasn't happy married to her father. Upon hearing that, I felt sorry for the girl. She's being cooped up in this castle because her father was being selfish.

Caelan left shortly and I continued to the stables. I took my horses by their reins and went back to the carriage, where the girl in the fur cloak was hopefully still waiting.

xxxxx _Joy's POV_ xxxxx

This is a troubling situation that I am in.

I had long ago spat out the nut-shell and it is in my hand. Soggy and disgusting, but thankfully still in one piece.

Anyway, back to my current dilemma, I cannot just tell Darwin that I can't go. 'I' have no reason to stay here. After all, I am being chased by bad people and I have no other place to go to. Why would 'I' stay?

I sighed. It will much safer to go to Fairadore with Darwin. I would just have to hope that my homesickness won't get too bad...

I waited a while and wondered what I might be in for in Fairadore. From the rumours, I heard that it was mostly market based and had many foreigners walking about in it...

Come to think of it, where is Fairadore? I wasn't sure. It was certainly not a neighbouring kingdom, otherwise I would have known plenty about it.

All of a sudden, I felt a surge of excitement. I should probably be more terrified but Clarence told me to try not to be afraid of what I don't know, or else I won't learn a thing. Thus, one of the reasons why I was a very hyperactive child who was curious about everything and caused much trouble. I chuckled to myself at the memory.

The door to the carriage opened and I flinched on reflex. It was Darwin. Has the preparations already finished? So quickly?

His face was apologising. "Sorry. I got the horses but I'm going to have to look for my coach and the soldiers that accompanied me. They seem to have wandered off. Would you mind waiting a little longer?"

I shook my head and the door was closed again after a 'thank you' from Darwin. I suppose this could be my chance to get changed out of this _expensive _gold dress.

I listened for any footsteps and got out of the carriage. I saw a forestry area nearby and ran behind a tree.

Nobody was around and the cloak was big enough to cover my entire body while getting changed. I would feel really uncomfortable being stark naked outside after all... It still _is_ uncomfortable though...

I put the dress away in the nutshell and wore the plain clothes. Then I placed the nutshell in my pocket - it was certainly useful to have a pocket!

I ran back to the carriage without any trouble. I released a sigh of relief. That was a little more scarier than first I thought it was! With the fear of getting caught...

Now what shall I occupy my time with?

xxxxxxxxxx

The door was opened again and it was no stranger. Darwin came in and sat on the other side of the carriage. "I'm finished with the preparations. We're ready to leave now." I nodded.

He sat there staring at me while I shifted in my spot awkwardly. My eyes were fixed on the hands on my lap.

When he spoke up, he sounded friendly. "I should introduce myself. I am Prince Darwin Nercessian of Fairadore. What might be your name?"

I responded with the only other name that I was familiar with. "...Cat-skin."

"You finally talked!" I looked up from my hands to see Darwin smiling at me brightly. "I'm glad you're feeling better." At this point, the carriage started moving. In my position, I felt like I was moving backwards.

I slowly nodded and Darwin's smile seemed to falter for a moment. And then there was more awkward silence.

I turned my head to the window and watched my home get smaller and smaller... oh! I think I'm going to be sick... I quickly averted my eyes from it.

The gentle rocking of the carriage seemed to help a tiny bit. I found myself leaning on my own shoulder and falling asleep. The events today seemed to have tired me out...

xxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up, it wasn't pleasant at all. The carriage came to a sudden halt and I was jerked forward. I only woke up at that very moment.

Good thing that Darwin managed to catch me before I got hurt.

"Phew, that was close." He let me stand up. "I wonder what's going on. We're not there yet."

Cautiously, with one hand on his sword, he started to opened the carriage door. But stopped when he heard a rude voice shout:

"Hand over all your valuables! We know you've got a lot of 'em!"

Darwin sighed. "It's them again..." Who is he talking about? From the sounds of it, they are most probably bandits.

A second voice yelled out: "You nobles! Get out of the carriage and bring your money and jewellery with you! We've got knives dripping with poison and we are not afraid to use them!"

_Poison? _Darwin started to turn the handle. I grabbed the back of his suit fearfully.

He turned to me with a questioning look on his face and I shook my head at him.

"You'll get yourself killed." I whispered.

He grinned at me again. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine! I've trained myself to be the best after all. These guys will be easy! Trust me on this!"

He took off his suit jacket, carelessly tossing it on the carriage seat and opening the carriage door completely. I peered after him uneasily.

One of the front bandits, who appeared to be the leader of the group, gasped when he caught sight of Darwin. Then he growled angrily. "YOU! You were the one who made fun of us yesterday! You are going to pay!"

He let out a battle cry before charging and the others followed after him. Darwin unsheathed his sword.

At that moment, I realised something. _Where are the soldiers that were supposed to be with him?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm sorry for being slow. I always seem to produce about 2,000 words per month. I feel like that's too little. Still thank you all for at least showing interest! It makes me feel more motivated! And happy! This chapter isn't the most exciting but it introduces a new character and gives more information about the world they live in.

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Chapter 6**

xxxxxxxxxx

I was very concerned about Darwin, but I couldn't do anything but watch. Still, I couldn't even do that because Darwin shut the door on me.

The only thing I was able to do was sit and wait anxiously. I didn't look out the window because that would probably upset Darwin. I mean, he must have closed the door for some reason right?

He said that he was strong and it appears that he has beaten them before. I should have faith in his words. But how can he fight off that many enemies? All by himself?

There was no way I could jump in the fight myself. I'm too weak so I would only get in the way. Like being held hostage or something.

For what felt like hours, I heard yells. Clashes of metal against metal. Screams. And the faint sound of bodies hitting the ground. Then nothing.

I couldn't take the pressure anymore and rushed to the door. Only to find it being opened by Darwin himself.

"Are you unharmed?" he immediately asked.

I wanted to shout: "I'm the one who should be asking that question!" But I didn't. Instead, I nodded at him. I noticed the colour red on him stared intently at the huge bloodstain on his shirt sleeve.

He noticed me staring and looked at his sleeve. "Oh, I didn't notice that. You don't have to worry about it. It's not my blood. It's somebody else's." he said casually. Far too casually.

My eyes widened in horror and I then wondered if he killed somebody. Or all of them. I was disgusted at the thought.

I brushed past Darwin to look at the scene outside. He made an attempt to stop me but I saw it anyway.

So far as I could see, nobody had any fatal injuries. All of the bandits were beat-up, tired or out cold. Those who still had energy left, were dragging their fellow unconscious bandits away to wherever their base was. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Darwin stood next to me. "What? Did you think I killed somebody?" he asked, chuckling.

I lowered my head in guilt. It was terrible to think of Darwin so horribly like I did.

"Don't look so ashamed." he said, patting my head. "I would never kill anybody. Because nobody would ever want to see their prince ending somebody else's life with his own hands. Especially my step-mother." Darwin suddenly shuddered as if imagining the consequences of doing that.

One of Darwin's soldiers came up to us. He seemed to be the captain of the group since he had this aura of authority around him that I've seen on all the high-ranked soldiers.

"Darwin, we've freed all our comrades so now we are ready to set off again."

"Good job Synal. Let's get back on the road then."

I got confused. What does he mean by 'freed'? People were held captive? And why does this Synal address Darwin so normally?

Synal noticed my presence. He frowned at me. "Who's this you've got with you?"

"Ah, yes. Before I forget." Darwin put a hand on my shoulder. "Synal, meet Cat-skin. Cat-skin meet Synal, the leader of my kingdom's knights and a good friend of mine. Cat-skin is going to stay for a while so get along okay?"

I nodded meekly and Synal stared at me with his dark eyes as if trying to look right into my soul. It was... very unnerving. I might have squeaked in terror if I didn't know any better.

"Where did you come from? Did you also come to steal valuables from the prince?" he questioned too quickly for me answer. "And what kind of name is Cat-skin? It probably isn't even your real name."

Oh, how right he is on the latter. I cowered under his suspicious glare. He was such a tall man with such huge armour. They were probably hiding muscles that could tear me apart if he wanted to.

He seemed to be in his twenties but he had such a menacing appearance. But really, he wasn't nearly as terrifying as Father could be.

Still, as weak as I was, I trembled like a rabbit.

"Synal." Darwin said with a warning tone to his voice. "Quit scaring the poor girl. She's had a hard time, so don't make it harder for her."

The captain stepped back but maintained his glare. "...There's nothing wrong with being cautious..."

"Oh, lay off will you?" Darwin scolded.

"...All right, Your Highness." Synal walked away.

He was scary and stern but he cared very much for Darwin's well-being, so he must be a good person... Unless he's just caring for his kingdom's heir...

Oh, no. I should stop thinking like that. He's Darwin's friend so I'll have to trust his judgement...

"Let's get back to the carriage shall we, Cat-skin?" Darwin went inside and held out a hand to me.

I reluctantly took it and he helped me inside although it wasn't necessary at all. I suppose he hasn't forgotten his duties as a gentleman... even if Cat-skin is just a mere 'peasant'.

Darwin put his suit jacket back on. I sat down and waited for the carriage to start moving again.

Seeing Darwin and Synal made made me think of Father. Synal was overprotective of Darwin like Father was overprotective of me. I thought back to the old days when me, Mother and Father were having fun in the gardens. I remember once, a much older knight came along and then talked to me weirdly in a way that Father really disliked. I was kept far away from that knight as much as possible after that.

Now that I think of it, that knight was probably flirting with me to get on my good side. For several reasons perhaps. I scoffed inwardly. Kind of a cowardly way to climb up the ladder for a higher rank...

I stared out the window. The scenery started moving. Or rather the carriage was moving. None of what was outside was familiar to me at all. I wonder how far away from Deofia I am now?

Clarence and Lilah must be worried about me by now. A guilty feeling stabbed at my heart. I would have liked to say goodbye to them... But this departing was pretty sudden wasn't it?

There were so many things I wanted to do in Deofia. Try to help Father get over Mother. Get a divorce. Rebuild our alliances with the other kingdoms. Find homes for the lonely orphans in Mirabel's village. Now it seems that I cannot do those things anymore. How long may I have to stay in Fairadore?

I felt a wave of homesickness come over me. I tried to suppress it but I couldn't avoid it. Oh how I wish I could turn back now. Although I'm watching it get further away in front of me and Fairadore is getting closer behind me.

"I'm regretting this. I want to go back to Deofia!"

...is what I would have wanted to say to Darwin... But I don't feel confident enough as Cat-skin. Her status just isn't high enough to demand things from royalty... I wish I was a princess again. But then again... That would make things a whole lot more complicated...

xxxxx _Darwin's POV_ xxxxx

She was looking so mournfully out the window that I couldn't help but get a little worried. She was trying to hide it - I could tell - but she stole glances out there from time to time.

What could be troubling her, I wonder? The bandits wouldn't come and bother us anytime soon, Synal and I made sure of that (they had somehow managed to kidnap the soldiers outside, guarding the carriage and tie them to a tree). Could it be that she's really not that happy about being taken to some foreign kingdom? How could I have not thought of that? To take an innocent girl away from her beloved home... That's so cruel of me.

I thought back to our meeting...

_~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~_

"_Do you have anywhere to go?" Again, she shook her head._

"_Hmm, I think it's best if you come with me to my kingdom." I felt the girl freeze up. "Don't worry, you won't be a bother to me." I reassured her._

_I led the girl away from the tree and to my carriage._

~~~~~ _End of flashback _~~~~~

...Cat-skin didn't even agree to it before I took her away! I thought, maybe she could be safest if I took her with me but... Why didn't I consider her feelings more? I wanted to shake my head furiously for my own stupidity. But I held myself back.

But then, why didn't Cat-skin just object to it?

...Oh, of course. I'm a prince now... She is intimidated by my status isn't she? It's only natural. She seems like the timid kind of girl who cannot go against any sort of noble. Even I know how that feels.

I mentally gave a sigh. It's at times like these that I wish I was a commoner again... Ah, but then I wouldn't have come to the kingdom of Deofia and meet Joy...

Aw, why did my thoughts lead to her? That will end up making me feel depressed. I must focus on the current situation right now.

I gave Cat-skin a gentle look, afraid that I may break her I do not choose my words carefully. She saw me and shied away by staring at her hands again...

"Cat-skin..." I began. Even though Cat-skin was a strange name, it wasn't very difficult to call her that since those feline ears on the top of the hood covering her eyes, made it much more easier. "Please be honest with me now. How do you feel about coming to Fairadore with me? Do you dislike it?"

Straight away, she shook her head. Slowly she parted her lips to speak. "It's a new experience... but... I chose to trust you... so I'll go."

This caught me by surprise. I was never relied on so much by somebody before - much less somebody who I had only met a few hours ago. "You chose to trust... me?" I asked to be sure.

She gave me one definite nod. I smiled happily. It felt... good to know that. "Okay, I believe you." I said, relaxing in my seat.

However the problem was not solved. Cat-skin continued to give signs that she was unsatisfied about something.

Oh well. I feel that it may be out of line for me to prod any further than this. The least I can do is keep her mind off of whatever is troubling her.

"Would you like to know more about Fairadore?" I asked.

Cat-skin seemed to have been caught off guard from the question. Then she gave a nod. Was it just me or did I detect a hint of eagerness in her nod?

Nah, I must have imagined it.

"Well in Fairadore, there are all sorts of different types of people because it is situated in the centre of the continent. You can learn a lot of things from these people." I tried to think of something that she might not have known about. "Did you know that there is a kingdom located deep in the ocean?"

She looked completely baffled at the possibility. "The ocean?"

"Yes. The people living there are called merfolk. They have the upper body of a human and the lower body of a fish." She looked sceptical. I chuckled. "It's true because I have seen one myself. She was definitely genuine." I didn't add that the mermaid was being sold at a slave market.

Cat-skin was very fascinated by this. I made a mental note to myself that I should research for more interesting things to tell her later.

xxxxx _Cat-skin's POV_ xxxxx

I remained quiet while Darwin told me about his kingdom, silently marvelling at all the new things I'm learning from him in my thoughts.

I learned of a temple high in the mountains who worship a goddess all their lives. Another huge mountain that spews fire out of the top called a 'volcano'. A kingdom where giants lived peacefully alongside the humans. A large bird which had all the colours of the rainbow within each feather.

He told me about rumours of a faraway land up in the sky that the fairies lived in. I was instantly reminded of Arryn. I wondered how she was doing now in her forest. Helping another troubled person attain happiness no doubt. I smiled discreetly. She was such a nice fairy...

It seems that some time had passed since Darwin began enlightening me about the vast world, because I heard sounds of a town. I tore my eyes away from Darwin and looked out the window.

I had never been in a settlement any bigger than seventy people. Because I had never been anywhere beyond the village. Seeing this bustling, busy town was like being sprayed in the face with ice cold water.

I saw many young people (much more compared with the village at home). Most of the clothing they wore were colourful. None had even a speck of dirt on them, so far as I could see. I then wondered how much more prosperous Darwin's kingdom was than mine.

The crowd of people parted ways to make a clear path for the carriage. I almost caught one person's eye and I ducked to avoid it. It would only cause unwanted rumours if I were to be seen.

After a while, I felt the carriage come to a smooth stop, much better than the last one. I realised that we have reached Darwin's castle.

Darwin got up and brushed the invisible dust off his clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in here for a bit. I'll send Synal to come and fetch you later."

I nodded and he opened the door to go outside. I heard fanfare and somebody called out: "Prince Darwin has come back!"

The door closed after that and the carriage moved on. I sat patiently. But as much as I tried to stay awake, I ended up falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Even though it's the summer holidays, I didn't get much done. Sorry about that. But another character has been introduced and yet another one is planned in the next chapter. I have so many characters already that even I am beginning to lose track of things. So I've put up a character list at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Joy's Unhappiness<strong>

**Chapter 7**

xxxxx _Catskin's POV_ xxxxx

My eyes opened to see that the ceiling was too close to me for comfort. What I was lying on felt itchy for some reason, and discovered that my 'bed' was only a pile of hay. I panicked seeing as the room was very unfamiliar to me and it seemed to resemble a prison of some sort.

Then I remembered where I was. Or where I _should_ be.

I sat up and tried to gather my thoughts. This is Fairadore. In Darwin's castle - probably. I'm in a room that a fully grown man will have to crouch in, and if I stretch my arms, I could easily touch both sides of the room.

I remember Darwin said that would he send Synal to come and fetch me. He must have put me in this room while I was asleep.

Now that I've woken up, I suppose the next thing to do is to either wait or go outside...

Oh, I've done enough waiting! In the carriage for the coach to come, during the battle and before I fell asleep! I need to go outside!

I opened the door and walked out to find myself in a corridor. Servants ran back and forth like busy bees. I closed the door behind me, feeling a little conscious of the fact that the room was not good for my own privacy.

One of the servants saw me. "Oi! What are you doing, standing about being idle?! There's work to be done!" He had a large stack of dirty dishes in his arms.

I rose an eyebrow (an action that he couldn't see through the hood). "Work? I only just got here though..."

"Oh, you must be the new girl. Just wash these for the moment." He forced the dishes onto me.

I took the dishes bewilderedly. "H-Huh? But where?"

However the guy ran off in a hurry. A feeling told me that I was actually being tricked...

Ugh. First thing in the morning and I have to go wash dishes. Well it's something to do at least...

I saw somebody carrying a platter of fruit and went in the direction they came from, guessing that was the way to kitchens.

My guess was spot on, and I headed for the nearest available sink. How convenient! It has already been filled with soapy water! I set the dirty dishes to the side and began to do my 'job'.

Back when I worked in my own castle's kitchens, I learned that the best way to do tasks like these, were to give yourself instructions and follow them without thinking about it. Make your mind blank and think of only doing your job.

So this is what I'm going to do:

Pick up one dish. Soak it in the sink. Scrub it clean with a wet cloth. Put aside to dry later. Pick up another dish. Soak it in the sink...

xxxxxxxxxx

Before long, I had already finished my task. A stack of clean, dry, dishes were set up on front of me. Pleased with myself, I sat down on a nearby wooden stool.

It was only now that I realised that irresistible smells were wafting around the kitchen. Food being prepared everywhere. My stomach had been growling constantly for a while now and I didn't notice.

When was the last time I had eaten? Did I eat anything yesterday? I think the last thing I ate was lunch on the day of the ball...

My stomach was now as loud as the church bells but I couldn't think about that because a pounding headache drowned out the noise. Head painfully ringing, I leaned my back mournfully against the wall. Why were all these symptoms hitting me all at once? Now of all times?

I saw a loaf of freshly baked bread being offered to me and my mind only barely registered it as food before my hands grabbed it greedily. Forgetting all of my manners, I munched on it ravenously.

The bread quickly disappeared. Although I still wanted more, I remembered that I needed to thank the person who gave me it. I looked up into the face of the scary knight I met yesterday.

He smirked at me. "Just how hungry were you? You were eating like a pig."

I blushed and looked down, embarrassed by my own actions. "Ah...I'm sorry."

Synal kneeled down to try to match my current level. "It's fine. I couldn't leave anyone who looked as unwell as you alone, now could I? When was the last time you ate?" he asked inquiringly, handing me another loaf of bread and a mug of water.

I took them gratefully and drank a mouthful of the water. "...Two days ago..." I said before taking a bite out of the bread.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You should take better care of yourself." he said, frowning. Then he stood up straight. "Well, I'm going to train my knights now. See you later then, I suppose."

I halted in my eating. "Ah...Wait..." But he was already walking away.

Oh well. I can thank him a later time.

I finished off the bread and the water. I stood up to wash the mug.

...What to do now? The kitchen doesn't seem as busy as it was before. Who am I supposed to receive my tasks from? I think I should look for the head cook...

As Catskin, I have no confidence when speaking to strangers. However I need more information or else I would just waste time doing nothing all the time.

So thinking: 'Oh what the heck.' I tapped a nearby cook making soup on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but would you mind telling me who the head cook is?"

When he turned around, he gave me an annoyed stare. I squeaked a quick apology and the cook crossed his arms, ladle still in hand. "That would be me."

He had a thick moustache and a thick accent from somewhere I couldn't quite figure out. In the back of my mind, I remembered meeting another person of royalty with the same accent.

O-Oh. Um... Uh..." I started but found myself stuck on what to say. "I-I'm new here, a-and I don't know... what I'm supposed to do..."

"Speak louder child!" He spoke harshly and I flinched away a step. "Whatever. I heard one thing at least. You're new right? Go to Julie! You'll find her by the well. And don't bother me any longer than this! I'm busy. GO!"

I scurried out of the kitchen as fast as I could. It seems that I caught him at a rather bad time... Probably.

Looking around at my current surroundings, I realised that I have no clue where the well might be...

I sighed. Today, I fear, shall be quite a long day...

xxxxx _Darwin's POV_ xxxxx

"Tell me. Where did you get those wounds?"

"What wounds?" I asked.

"Explain the blood found on your shirt right this instant!"

Oh darn. She found out. I was hoping I could hide it from her...

"I have no such wounds. That was someone else's blood." Thing I learnt from the past was that lying was much worse when it was in front of her.

My stepmother let out a deep sigh. Then her face quickly snapped to a deadly glare. "What have I told you about fighting? You are the crown prince! What would happen if you were killed?! Protection is what knights are there for! Rely on them more, will you?!" The last part sounded more like an order than a request.

"I apologise for my mistake." Although I did not feel sorry in the least.

"Make sure it does not happen again!" she flared, pointing her oriental fan threateningly at me.

"Yes Mother. It will not happen again." I tried my best not to sound monotone. It still felt weird calling her 'Mother'. My biological mother is alive and well after all. It felt strange having two mothers.

Somehow, the answer seemed to be good enough for her. "It had better not." she warned with much venom in her voice, before strutting out of my chambers. She at least closed the door behind her.

I finally let my body fully relax in my chair. I can't help but feel tense when she was ever in the same room. Even though she acts like a queen, without a doubt, she is also a very prideful woman. I had to wonder why on earth the king married her in the first place.

I stared up at the ceiling, where an insignia was scratched. Nobody could detect it unless they knew what they were looking for. It was just a mark I made when I first got this room, but it meant something to me. A childish scribble of a dragon and a sword.

"_Together we pledge! Let us become stronger! We will be the best knights ever to be known in history!"_

The memory popped up and I wondered how my old friends were doing at this moment. Boy, would they be surprised to see where I've gotten. Disappointed as well, I'd bet. I clenched a fist and made a decision. I hopped off the chair and grinned to myself.

To my secret training I go.

xxxxx _Catskin's POV_ xxxxx

After about what felt like half a day wandering about the castle, trying to find the well that 'Julie' was supposed to be at, I gave up.

It crossed my mind that I would probably be nagged to no end about this later, but only for a trivial moment.

Looking around me once more I saw that the hallway was empty save for a door that I knew very well not to open. I slumped against a wall hopelessly.

Click!

My eyes widened to the maximum as I suddenly felt nothing against my back. I found myself falling head first down a dark tunnel.

"AHHHH!" I heard my voice echo in the darkness.

"Ouch!" Soon, my back collided with a hard stone floor. I sat up rubbing it in pain and tried assess my new surroundings.

The room was a dim one, barely lit with a few candles on the walls. A leather brown rucksack sat on top of a small wooden table. A corked green bottle peeked out of it. How strange, I swear I saw movement inside the bottle.

I moved closer to peer inside. I gasped in shock.

"Let me out!" A fairy yelled out while banging his fists against the glass.

I carefully took out the bottle out of the bag, trying not to harm the fairy, and uncorked the bottle.

He flew out eagerly. "Yes! Yes! I'm free!"

While he flew around in circles, I observed him (as best as I could because he was so fast). The fairy had a leaf hat on top of his messy brown hair and only had a thin, worn out, murky-green tunic for warmth.

He celebrated by himself in the air for a moment - doing a funny little dance of his own - before taking any notice of me. When he did, he stopped and hovered above me.

"Oh, I suppose I should be thanking you human. So thank you! But don't be expecting any flashy lights or a prince on a white horse! I don't have anything for you!" He crossed his arms, looking down at me.

I shook my head.

He rose an eyebrow. "How astonishing. You seriously don't mind? What an unusual species of human you are..." he trailed off in his sentence. His previously energetic wings, slowed down and stopped flapping all together. The fairy started to fall to the ground.

I dropped the bottle - causing it to smash to the ground - and quickly caught him in my hands. The fairy panted heavily for breath. Despite his pompous attitude, he was actually very fatigued.

"...Damn that human. Trapping me in that bottle... Expecting me to give him blessings everyday! I'm only a pillywiggin!" he yelled. He used up all of his energy and passed out.

He's a pillywiggin? I looked at the broken pieces of the bottle. Dead flowers lay among the glass.

My eyes gathered tears for the poor fairy. It must have been torture for him to watch flowers die right in front of his eyes! I must get him outside as soon as possible!

Stepping around the glass pieces, I ran for the door on the other side.

I opened it to see a flight of stairs going up. I ran up the stairs.

At the top I was greeted by a lot of green leaves. What seemed to be in a short passage made up of a thin hedge. In front of me was a rusty looking gate. After a few attempts to budge it, I was out.

Dong! A church bell rang loudly, the moment I came out of the gate. I instinctively looked up to the direction it came from, which was somewhere outside the walls. I wonder what was going on?

No matter. The life of the fairy in my hand is my priority. He is feeling colder and colder...

I ran to my left, desperately trying to find flowers. Bushes, trees, apple trees. They won't do!

Eventually, I found a cluster of pink daisies. I rushed there and set the fairy down in the middle, quickly but carefully.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Most of you probably don't know what a pillywiggin is, so I'll explain. Pillywiggins are small fairies who tend to flowers in the springtime. They often travel around by riding a bee. They get angry whenever flowers are destroyed but you will only have to plant a new tree or flower to make them happy. Their diet consists of pollen, nectar and dew, thus the dead flowers in the bottle.

Here's an important character list in the order they've been introduced:

**Joy**, the main character and queen of Deofia. Married to her own father to her dismay. She went a little crazy before the beginning of this story but after a meeting with Arryn and some encouragement from her own mother, she regained her senses. Usually a cheerful girl but as Catskin she tends to be very timid.

**Arryn**, a mysterious fairy who resides in the forest of sadness. She is shy but able to do her 'job' nevertheless. She may be more important than she appears to be.

**Clarence, **one of Deofia's elders. He taught Joy many things in her childhood. He can be rather scatterbrained but he is a good man inside out.

**King Herald**, Joy's father and king of Deofia. He went insane after his wife's death, but tried his best to fulfil her last promise. So much so that he married his own daughter against her will. Since then he has only seen Joy as his former wife.

**Lilah**, a princess and Joy's dear friend. Caelan's fiancée.

**Caelan, **a prince and one of Darwin's best friends. Lilah's fiancé.

**Darwin Nercessian**, the crown prince of Fairadore. His mother was not royalty so he did not live in the castle until a few years ago. He fell in love with Joy as a 'princess' but feels sympathetic towards Catskin. He is yet to realise that they are the same person. Brilliant with the sword but he is held back by his status. Seems to have been part of a group in his childhood but separated for unknown reasons.

**Synal**, the stern but kind leader of Darwin's knights. They are good friends. He is older than Darwin and Joy by about ten years.

**The Pillywiggin**, a male fairy rescued by Joy from a man trying to use him for his own greedy benefits. We'll see whether he lives or not in the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I've written an extra large chapter this time. Well... at least more than usual. There's some development in the romance this time! And also a story within a story...

* * *

><p><strong>Joy's Unhappiness<strong>

**Chapter 8**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hurraaaah! Flowers!"

When I heard that, I perked up. The pillywiggin is up and most definitely alive. He was flying around in circles above me again. I smiled in relief.

He flew right in front of my face. "It's living springtime flowers! Who knew you had the smarts to bring me here?"

Too close, too close! I backed away to get some distance. The fairy frowned. "What's wrong with you? You really are weird."

I don't know what to make of that comment so I pretended to not hear it.

"Well, whatever. Can't believe I owe you this much. The least I can do right now is give you my name I suppose. My name is Aeon. Nice to meet you... uh..." Aeon scratched his head.

"Cat-skin..." I muttered.

Aeon held his stomach in laughter. "C-Cat-skin?! Really?! You even have a weird name!" Tears were forming in his eyes.

...Now he's starting to get on my nerves. I kept my frustration to myself but just furrowed my eyebrows.

A buzzing noise took my attention. Aeon noticed it too. I listened carefully. Was that a... bee?

"Could it be..." Aeon looked to see where the noise came from. A bee came flying towards him. "It is!" A large grin spread on his face.

"Retty!" He hugged the bumble bee ecstatically. The bee seemed to be just as happy as him. I watched this touching reunion with interest.

"Have you been looking for me all this time? Thanks buddy!" Aeon rubbed the Retty's head affectionately. Retty let out a low buzz similar to how a cat purrs when it's happy.

When the reunion ended, Aeon turned to me. "It's time for me to go now. Us pillywiggins are busy at this time of year after all. Plus I got delayed because I was... _kidnapped_."

A look of anger flashed through his face before he calmed down. Then he hopped on top of Retty.

"The next time we meet, it will be my turn to help you! See ya!" he yelled as he and Retty flew out of sight.

I waved goodbye. When I stopped waving, a voice at the back of my mind told me I had a job to do as well.

Oh right, I need to find Julie. At a well. Hmm. At least I'm outside. That's progress.

I walked forward to continue in my search.

Round the next corner, a well was sighted. A lady sat by it. What a lucky coincidence! No need to search any longer!

As I walked closer, I saw that the lady was sleeping with her arm and head resting on top of the well. On a closer look, the lady was really pretty. Kind of like a doll. She looked older than me by a few years and had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. And long eyelashes too. She had on a cotton dress similar to the one I have underneath the cloak.

"Um... Excuse me..."

"...His birthday is soon... I must... prepare..." she mumbled. But she did not wake.

I shook her shoulder lightly. "Excuse me miss."

She opened her eyes sleepily. I didn't fail to notice the dark bags under her brown eyes and regretted waking her up. "...yes?" she asked groggily.

Then her whole body froze and her eyes widened suddenly. "A m-monster!" she shrieked.

I was caught by surprise. "H-huh? Monster?"

The lady blinked and rubbed her eyes. "... Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." she apologised while standing up. "I mistook your cloak for a monster..."

Oh. I should have seen that coming. It's not the first time this happened. The hunter who took me in back then, first mistook me for a prey for him to hunt.

I nodded to accept her apology.

"So... What did you need from me?"

"...The head cook sent me to find Julie here..."

She smiled. "That would be me. Hmm, I got told by Synal that a new worker would come. That is you I presume?"

I simply nodded. Julie stood up and patted my head. "Then you can my cute little assistant for a while. Just until you learn how to cope all by yourself."

"...Yes." I agreed shyly. Did she just call me cute? It's a little ironic considering she thought I was a monster at first sight.

"Right, your first task from me would be helping me take these buckets of water back to the kitchens. I'll carry one and you'll take the other so we will both have equal weights." She picked up one bucket.

I took the other and followed Julie back to the kitchens. Taking these buckets of water to the kitchen isn't an easy task as it seems, because you'll have to make sure that the water doesn't spill all over the floor. And they were filled to the top too. I used both of my arms to carry it.

As we reached the kitchens, the head cook seemed to be about ready to conjure up a thunderstorm with his temper when he saw us.

"WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG JUST TO BRING WATER FROM THE WELL!?" he roared.

I got frightened and found myself instinctively hiding behind Julie. It was a bad thing to do, I know. But he resembled a mad bull ready to charge at us at any second.

Julie kept her cool and faced the head cook head on. "It is all my fault so I'll take the blame for it."

I have got to admire her for her bravery.

The head cook glared at Julie harder. He gave me a short glance and then sighed. "No dinner tonight for you Julie."

Julie bowed her head. "Yes, I understand."

The head cook stormed away to shout at other people and I pulled Julie's sleeve to get her attention.

"I'm sorry..." I truly did feel guilty. If only I had found the well sooner...

"It's fine. I was the one who fell asleep anyway. If you didn't wake me up, I would have gotten a much worse punishment. Come. Let's put the water down."

She led me to a row of sinks where other servants were washing dishes. Some were empty. I watched Julie put her bucket in one sink so I copied her.

Turning back to Julie, I saw her picking up another bucket. "We will have to refill some more buckets. I think we will have to keep doing this until dinner..."

I nodded and picked up a bucket as well. We walked to the well again.

After we had water in our buckets, Julie started to talk. "Sorry. This job isn't exactly the most ideal in the world. Even though it's the royal castle, the jobs here aren't any different from working for a noble."

"... I'm perfectly happy." I replied. After all it is better than being pressured to do Father's work...

xxxxxxxxxx

It has been a week since I have started working in the Fairadore castle. The work is really repetitive but it was pretty much the same as working in our castle. Being a gopher for the cooks, peeling vegetables, washing dishes, refilling water when it was running out and occasionally washing the aprons.

Julie is now a really good friend. She has more maturity than anyone else that I know and, sometimes, it feels like she's much older than she actually is. Not like an elderly kind of old. She feels more like an older sister that I never had.

Synal came to visit a few times. He is no longer as cautious of me as he was when we first met. Although... I think he treats me like a pet. He laughs whenever he pats me on the head. Which is something he does often. Well... It's not like I dress like a normal human either...

Julie and Synal are childhood friends. They lived in the same village before Synal came to the castle to become a knight. Julia followed when she was old enough. Back when I first met her at the well, she fell asleep because she stayed up late to make his birthday present.

I thought that it would be rude to not give him anything at his birthday, so at this current moment, I'm trying to think of something to give to him. Nothing expensive or big. Something that he will probably use. But I have no ideas...

Julie looks over at me. "After you've done those dishes, I think it's alright for you to take a break. There's no more work left to do. You've worked hard today."

I nodded, finished quickly and dried my hands. I looked around to see other people also taking breaks. Today doesn't seem to be very busy.

Since there wasn't much to do – and I couldn't possibly get my hands on any embroidery tools – I decided to take a walk around the castle.

By now, I have gotten used to the layout of the castle. Getting lost this time would only be possible if I were to wander around in a daze.

Aeon, the fairy I rescued on the same day I met Julia, hasn't been seen since then. He said that he would repay me but I don't really mind. He did nothing to deserve being treated so badly. Sure, he was insulting but he just speaks his mind a lot.

Before I knew it, my feet subconsciously brought me in front of the well. It wasn't a surprise since I hardly left the kitchen unless I was refilling the buckets or going back to my assigned room.

Never having the chance to explore the gardens, I did so in this opportunity. The time with Aeon was quite brief after all.

I was told that the gardens in our kingdom were the best of them all, but I had never seen any proof to back it up because I had always stayed in Deofia. Now I saw why. Not that these weren't bad, I can clearly see that they made a good effort.

Here was a maze of hedges, that wasn't quite a maze, because you could easily see the the entire route as the hedges were at my waist. There was a line of pine trees next to the wall bordering the castle.

I walked through the maze until it ended at the back of the castle.

The thing that stood out the most to me were the blue roses growing on the walls of the castle. It was strange. I'm pretty sure that colour didn't exist in the form of a rose. It was impossible.

Intrigued, I pulled up my hood slightly and moved closer to marvel at them. They were a deep, azure colour. It looked untarnished and... flawless. So serene and beautiful...

However the flowers were blooming too high up for me to reach. I couldn't take a closer look than this.

Click!

Tearing my eyes off the blue roses, I saw a strange flaw. There seemed to be a large empty spot shaped like a perfect square. The stalks grew out of it's way? Was it there before?

Even though I touched nothing, I heard rumbling from within the castle. A large hole opened up from the empty spot. My eyes widened to the size of plates.

From out of the hole came a human! I backed away in surprise as a young man wearing a leather cap, rolled out of it in a crouched position.

He looked up and his curious eyes met with my astonished ones. Steel grey eyes... Why do they look familiar?

An awkward silence ensued between us. Where did this guy come from? Did he use one of the secret chutes like the one I fell into? Is he an intruder...

He gave me a long stare. I stared back.

"Oh, it's Cat-skin!" he said suddenly, getting up. He knew who I was?! Well... not quite...

The mysterious young man covered his mouth, realising he said it much louder than he intended to. I tried to put a name to his face...

"Darwi-" I cut myself off. "I-I mean – Your Highness!"

"Shh!" Darwin covered my mouth and looked around warily. "I don't want to get found out!"

I looked at him, raising a silent question. Found out about what? And why are you dressed like that?

He let go off me and crossed his arms, thinking. Then he grabbed my arm (gently). "I guess now that you saw me, you're going to have to join me." He grinned childishly.

I opened my mouth to speak but took another look at his smile... I couldn't possibly refuse to that. I nodded dumbly.

Darwin led me to a wooden crate behind some trees by the border wall. He pushed it aside to reveal a hole big enough to fit an average human!

He crawled through the hole. "Follow me!"

I reluctantly did so. Just where were we going?

We walked to a clearing in the forest where a lone tree stood in the middle. Darwin reached in the hollow and pulled out a sword.

He did a few practice swings. "This is where I do my secret training." He smiled sadly to himself.

I sat down on the grass and watched him. 'Why would it be a secret?' I wondered.

Darwin answered it for me. "You know, in this kingdom, it's forbidden for royalty to do this kind of stuff." He swung again. "It used to be allowed in the past but one of my ancestors died in the war, so now they are being careful about it."

In Deofia, it's not forbidden. Father used to go out to battle against the rampaging ogres in his younger days... Or so I was told by Clarence.

Darwin sighed. "I really wish that they would change the rules. It was my dream to become a knight fighting for the kingdom, ever since I was a tiny boy. Just when I was getting close to my dream, I had to be crowned prince..." He sighed again.

Is that so... That really is a pity. Darwin is so skilled and yet... He's not allowed to have the freedom to use them...

"But..." Darwin clenched a fist ambitiously. "Even so, I'm going to practice! I'll be better than Synal and Caelan! I'll get strong enough to reassure Fairadore that I can live through tough battles!"

I smiled. It's brilliant that he's still not giving up on his dreams. It's rather inspiring even though I, myself, have no dreams... He really is someone to be admired...

Still smiling, I started clapping for him.

Darwin looked at me and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that Cat-skin. I kind of rambled on there didn't I?"

I shook my head to disagree.

He smiled too. "Well... Thank you for listening. It felt great!"

"...No problem."

Out of the blue, we heard loud popping sounds. It didn't sound dangerous but it was strange. Darwin seemed to recognise it.

"Oh! How could I forget?! Today is the festival!" He put away the sword and then took my hand. "Why don't we join them?" he asked.

Although confused, I nodded. Why not? It's good to have a break.

We went through the forest and I saw that we were now on the top of a hill, looking over at a town. Humongous multicoloured bubbles floated above it. One popped - giving out that loud sound from before - and it burst into glittering stars. I stared at it, completely mesmerized. As they fell, they disappeared.

Darwin laughed. "You haven't seen it all yet!"

He took me down the hill where all of the people were celebrating. Some ran stalls, filled with unusual stuff. Performers did their acts on the streets. Both adults and children smiled everywhere we went.

The festival was very interesting and all but what were they celebrating?

"That's right. Cat-skin, you don't know what all this was about did you? You came from Deofia after all. Come over here and I'll show you!" Darwin pulled me towards a crowd of excited people where men were standing on a stage.

One man sits on a chair, on the far end of the stage, with an open book in his hands. He begins to speak and the crowd hushes.

"A long time ago, outsiders were shunned. People would disrespect them, throw vegetables at them and refuse shelter for them." he says in a low but clear voice. "Amazing how things have changed since then. It's never unusual to see them everyday on the streets now."

He continues. "This is a re-enactment of a true story. A story... that happened many years ago, before many of you were even born. A story... that makes Fairadore what it is today..."

Movement catches my eye, elsewhere on the stage. A cloaked man enters taking long strides like he was in a hurry. However, he was intercepted by a group of dark clothed men, jumping onto the stage.

One of the dark clothed men yelled out: "Take his belongings!"

The cloaked man tried to fend for himself but was not succeeding.

Yet another man runs in and joins the fight, this time, taking the cloaked man's side. This one was visibly different as he had very dark skin and black hair.

They all draw their swords and after a long battle, the duo defeat the group of thieves. Panting for breath they looked at each other.

The cloaked man takes off his hood and kneels down. "I was in a spot of trouble there. You have saved my life. How could I ever repay you for your bravery?" he says to the dark skinned man.

"...There is no need. I was in a position to help so I chose to do so... That was all." the man replies before walking away.

The cloaked man is left alone, still kneeling on the floor. The narrator speaks again.

"He may not have chased after him, but he was a man who hated to leave a debt unpaid. From then on, he had always kept an open eye out for that mysterious man. Searching relentlessly..." The cloaked man stands up and leaves.

The scene switches to the dark skinned man trying to find lodging, but without luck...

xxxxx _Darwin's POV_ xxxxx

This play is the same one that I never fail to go watch every year. I know the story off by heart.

The cloaked man and the dark skinned man meet again. But the foreigner was in bad state by this time, due to lack of food and shelter. So the cloaked man helped him out.

They only occasionally met up but somewhere along the way, they become best friends.

One day, the dark skinned man reveals that he came from a very, very faraway place. He admits that he misses his family and plans on going back. With much regrets, the cloaked man bade him farewell.

What the dark skinned man didn't know, was that his dear friend held a secret. For he was the king of Fairadore of that time. Only wearing a disguise to check up on his subjects, personally.

At this point, the king saw no reason to be prejudiced toward outsiders. He convinced the rest of his kingdom to let go of their hostility and welcome these foreigners wholeheartedly with his own power.

And so, many foreigners came pouring in the kingdom to start new lives and businesses. The king expected to see the face of the man who saved his life. But the dark skinned man never came back. The king remained hopeful until the end of his life.

The ending wasn't a happy one but I liked the story. The king here was my role model. His open-mindedness and commitment has inspired me since I was a kid! Not that I really wanted to be a king though...

At the end of the play, the crowd burst into applause. I turned to Cat-skin to see her reaction to it.

xxxxx _Cat-skin's POV_ xxxxx

The play was great! It was the first one I had ever watched and now I'm eager for more.

The actors have certainly got into the correct characters and now I'm having trouble with trying to believe that they were only acting. Sure, they didn't have the right backgrounds seeing that they only have a stage to use, but they had been so convincing.

I too, clapped with the crowd.

Darwin chuckled beside me. "I knew you would enjoy it."

I certainly did!

"These people truly are talented. It's a shame that they don't get recognised more." he commented.

I nodded in agreement.

The actors started to pack up and the crowd scattered to find something else, interesting to do.

Darwin took my hand. "Let's go take a look around!"

He led me to a mobile aquarium, where many colourful fishes were swimming around. They were certainly unusual, I had never seen them before. The fishes I had ever seen were not interesting to look at, certainly compared to these fishes on display.

In centre of the tank was a beautiful statue of a sleeping half woman and fish. It reminded me of the being that Darwin told me about on the carriage. Was it a... mermaid?

The 'statue' opened her eyes, shocking everyone around us. She swam up to the top of the tank to look at us. She looked neither happy or angry to see us.

I stared back at her in child-like wonder. She's partially like us and yet, she lives a totally different life from us. The scales on her tail shimmered in the sunlight as she moved it.

Her eyes stayed on me for a moment before flicking away. Was that sadness I just detected in her eyes?

Darwin lowered his eyes grimly.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day was going to end quite soon judging from the orange sky. People were beginning to pack up.

"Say. There are stalls over there. Tell me if anything catches your eye. I'll buy it for you." Darwin said.

I blinked up at him in surprise before shaking my head wildly.

Darwin chuckled. "There's no need to be modest. I'm the one with plenty of money here anyway."

Well... that's not necessarily true. However, at this current moment I suppose so... But still...

"...I couldn't possibly-"

"Really, it's no problem at all! You're new to this kingdom after all. It's important that you enjoy yourself!" he insisted.

… I don't think this getting anywhere...

He took my silence as a yes and proceeded to guide me through the stalls.

Despite my initial reluctance, I glanced around at them. Not one of them were boring at all. It _is _ a festival after all. They want to take advantage of the annual opportunity.

The jewellery stall, no doubt, caught my eye. The items shimmered in the afternoon light.

But despite the shiny precious jewels and metals, a modest little trinket attracted my attention fully. I stopped walking to look at it.

A pair of earrings lay innocently on the stand. Tiny pristine white snowdrop flower earrings. Crystal droplets hung from the inside. It reminded of the message Arryn gave me from Mother...

"Oh. You like that?"

Darwin's voice made me tear my eyes away from it, realising that staring at it would attract his attention. But it was obviously too late.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cat-skin, but you can't possibly use this... I mean your ears aren't-" He brushed back my hood and my hair suddenly.

My eyes widened and so did his.

I instantly panicked. Did he recognise me? I don't want it all to end! Not yet...

"...pierced..." he finished his sentence after a long pause.

"... You have them pierced..." he continued. His face looked severely confused. "...Should be alright then..."

Darwin paid the gawking man the appropriate money and gave me the earrings. "Let's go back now..."

I felt the earrings in my hand. Looking down at them and then at Darwin's outstretched hand, a stream of thoughts ran through my mind:

What just happened? Did he figure it out? Is it all over now? Or am I still safe?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tell me your thoughts on this Whether it be bad or good. Feedback is the best present you can give any author. In the end, it's up to you what you put in it though. But don't ignore this plea. Er... I hope that didn't come off as rude...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **You will find a short cooking lesson in this chapter. The entire time, I wasn't even sure if apple tarts even existed in the medieval times... But... Oh well. It's a fantasy world where Joy and Darwin live. Anything can happen. Just not A.I. robots any time soon...

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Chapter 9**

xxxxx _Cat-skin's POV_ xxxxx

"What? You're telling me you want to use the kitchen? To cook?!"

I nodded.

The head cook snorted in my face. "HA! As if women can cook! This is hilarious!" I felt a slight pang of annoyance at the comment.

"You can try..." I perked up. "...But you won't succeed. It's pretty much guaranteed."

I stayed quiet as he started to walk away. "You can keep whatever you plan to make. Just this once... If you manage to make anything that is!" He laughed obnoxiously again.

That went better than I had originally thought it would. Perhaps he was in a better mood today. And I just made it better? Oh well. I got permission now, at least.

It's early in the afternoon and it's Synal's birthday today. Still stuck for any decent ideas, I took a gamble and decided to make an apple tart, hoping he didn't mind sweet things too much. I knew I should have asked about his preferences first...

I decided it was apple because meat was too expensive for me to use (the head cook will get _very_ angry) and vegetables were too normal for a birthday.

Making it wasn't any trouble. Fetching the ingredients for the cooks made me memorise where all the ingredients where. And I have watched the cooks enough.

Back at Deofia, I had a go at cooking. I have made soups and stews but I have never baked anything before. I think, so long as the presentation is good and the tart isn't burnt, it should be okay.

So I made the tart base and arranged sliced apple in it. Despite the head cook's good mood, I didn't dare add any sugar to it. Fruit is sweet enough for Synal, I would think.

I made a lattice pattern crust to cover the top. With the extra dough, I put a small star on the top as well. Lastly the tart was put it in the oven.

Knowing that things could very easily go wrong, I watched the tart in the oven the entire time. It didn't seem to transform very much but a pleasant sweet smell wafted over from the tart. When I heard faint bubbling from inside, I took it out.

The tart itself was quite small. I would guess that Synal could easily cup his hands over it. It was a good thing though, it meant that it cooked faster. I could also guess that if I used too much ingredients, the head cook wouldn't be very happy.

Looking at the tart now, I could tell it was a success. The apple was perfectly cooked and the crust was golden brown. Now that I think of it, the head cook would be more angry by the fact that he was proven wrong, judging by his confidence.

Hopefully, it was going to be consumed before he even sees it...

Julie came over to see the results. "Mmm, that looks so scrumptious... I could take a bite out of it myself! Where did you learn how to cook?"

I smiled. Even so, it felt great to prove that women can cook!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, I'm here now. What do you need-"

"Happy birthday, Synal!"

We surprised Synal by throwing flower petals at his face right when he arrived. After he recovered from being startled, he laughed.

"I cannot believe I have forgotten my own birthday. You girls didn't have to this you know..."

Julie put her hands to her hips. "Yes, but we couldn't have let your birthday pass without some kind of celebration. Besides, what better things do you have to do in the evening?"

"Well there's-" Synal started.

"Enough of that. Let's celebrate the day of your birth!"

I nodded to agree and handed over a small package. "Happy birthday..."

He opened the paper wrapping to reveal the apple tart I made.

"An apple tart huh? It's not often that I get to eat something this nice. Thank you Cat-skin."

We were celebrating near the well, because it was a convenient place where we all could celebrate without disrupting anybody. Julie made an excuse earlier in the day, saying that she needed his help. It was all the better if it was a surprise, she said.

Normally, one would remember their own birthday – especially if they were royal like me – but Synal must have been very busy to have forgotten, training the new recruits and practising his sword skills.

Speaking of sword skills... Why isn't Darwin here? He and Synal are friends right? He may be a prince but if he sneaks off to practice then why not celebrate Synal's birthday?

Julie may not have invited him though... I have not heard her mention his name once. Maybe I should take the initiative to invite him?

Yeah. I'll do that.

I excused myself and ran towards the blue roses.

xxxxx _Third POV_ xxxxx

Julie wondered where Cat-skin was going. It was rather late at night and she was all alone... Would she be safe?

"I think I have a suspicion of where she's going." Synal said.

Julie rose an eyebrow. "How come?"

Synal smiled mysteriously. "That's a secret."

She crossed her arms. "...You know something I don't."

"Yeah."

Julie gave up, knowing better than anyone else that pressing Synal to get him to tell her what she wants to know, will get her nowhere.

"Why don't you take off that heavy armour off now? It's uncomfortable now isn't it?"

"You have a point." Synal took off his armour. With his armour off, Synal looked less intimidating and somehow a little more friendly.

"Well, I also have something nice for you."

"Oh. What could that be?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Synal did so and felt something soft fall in his hand. He opened his eyes to see a robin embroidered on a white handkerchief. He faked a frown. "That's all?"

Julie fidgeted. "Sorry, that was all I could possibly get you... You probably won't even use it. But I worked hard on it I swear!"

He laughed. "I was just kidding. This is a really good present." He suddenly gave Julie a hug. "I'm surprised you remembered that my favourite bird was a robin."

Julie hugged him back. "Of course I did. Did you forget that robins were my favourite too?"

"I did not forget..."

Julie closed her eyes thinking that his body felt so warm.

xxxxx _Cat-skin's POV_ xxxxx

"Hey! Cat-paw!"

I halted. Cat-paw? Who would -

"Long time no see!"

Aeon, the pillywiggin, hovered right in front of my face, grinning.

I back-pedalled in surprise. Again with the sudden close face!

"Hey! How are you doing? It looks like you were looking for someone. I can help you! I owe you my life after all."

I wondered if it was normal to say that I was looking for the prince. Deciding that it wouldn't be such a good idea say it, I kept my mouth shut and shook my head.

Aeon frowned. "I'll be real helpful! You know, two heads are better than one! Just tell me who you're looking for!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but somebody knocked me to the ground before I could say anything. Looking up to see who the culprit was, I saw a staggering drunk man.

He squinted at me through his clouded eyes. "Hey you... Have you seen a fairy around here? If you have then give it to me..." he said in slurred words.

I saw Aeon go pale from the corner of my eyes, but then switched to fury mode soon after. He flew to my ear and hissed, "This guy was the one who trapped me in the bottle!"

I gasped and stared at the man cautiously. He didn't seem to have noticed Aeon yet, because he was so drunk. Now that I look at him closely... This guy was the one who pushed all those dirty dishes on me on the first day!

He squinted at me hard and I realised that he was waiting for a reply. "No, I haven't seen a fairy."

All of a sudden, he grabbed my collar! I saw his disoriented eyes and smelt a strong smell of alcohol in his breath. I tried not to vomit.

"You've seen one haven't you?! Hand it over!" His eyes were frenzied and I feared for my life.

No, calm down... This guy is just drunk. He doesn't know what he is doing. I have to think over my options.

There's no point in reasoning with him. It appears that he has lost all his sense due to the alcohol.

Could I call for help? But who would be around here to help? Julie and Synal are too faraway now.

I could run. Yes, I'll do that. It's the best thing to do. He's too drunk to chase after me.

I was about to push him away when the crazy man threw me to the ground. Hard. I hit my head and saw stars for a moment. When they disappeared, the man had a foot raised up, ready to stomp on me.

Just what did I do to anger him so?! He couldn't have realised that I was the one who freed Aeon, especially in the state he is in now!

I braced myself for the impact.

None came. I heard a grunt of pain.

I lowered my arms from my face slowly, to see what happened.

Darwin was there in his plain clothes, with his hand grabbing the drunk man's foot and stopping it.

The drunk man got enraged. "Whassup with you? Don't get in my way!" he yelled and did a full body charge at Darwin.

He dodged it and the drunk man ended up crashing against the wall and knocking himself out. Darwin tutted at the man.

"He just made himself look like an idiot..." He turned to me. "Are you okay Cat-skin?"

I was rather, literally, shaken by the whole event. Darwin held out a hand to help me up and I grabbed it absent-mindedly. As he pulled me up, my mind finally caught up with the world.

I squeezed his hand and nodded to answer his previous question.

"Are you sure? That man was really violent... At least this little guy flew over to find me. Who knows what he could have done..."

"Hey! My name is Aeon, okay!" The pillywiggin made a appearance from Darwin's back. While dealing with the drunk man, I didn't even notice him slip away.

"Thank you Aeon."

"Pah! No need! I have repaid you now right?"

The entire mess was... sort of caused by Aeon in the first place... But then again... I think that man would have come after me anyway.

Ah, well. Aeon doesn't need to repay me. So I nodded.

"Yes!" he pumped a fist in the air. "Now I can go! See you later! Maybe!" He flew away so quickly I couldn't even see his wings flap.

Was he that happy to get rid of me?

Darwin laughed. "First fairy I had ever seen up close and he's a really prideful one! And blunt! Are they all like that?"

I shook my head, remembering Arryn and how she seemed to be completely opposite to Aeon.

"You've seen another one Cat-skin?! Wow, you're a really lucky girl!" He ruffled the fur on my hood and I felt my face heat up for some reason.

Hm?

"But it's about time for me to attend my etiquette lessons right now. Sorry, I have to go."

Darwin waved goodbye to me and ran off.

It took all of my willpower to fight off the sudden urge to chase after him, grab his arm and tell him to not go. Why was that? Why did I get this sudden urge?

I leaned my head against the wall in severe confusion.

"Ugh..." someone groaned.

I almost forgot about the drunk man!

The man beside me was beginning to regain consciousness. I think it's better if I didn't get involved in this anymore... I snuck off, trying not to catch his attention again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So... this a fairly short chapter compared with the last one. But I'm going on a holiday abroad for two weeks so I thought it might be best to post this one up before I go. Because of that, the next chapter will probably be delayed by two weeks.

Hopefully, the next chapter will include Joy coping with her 'strange' feelings and Darwin's point of view about the entire thing.

In case you were maybe thinking of it... Don't try this apple tart recipe at home! You will end up with a very sour tart. And plus, this recipe is too vague to follow - in case there were people who weren't too keen on reading a long series of paragraphs all about cooking.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am really sorry for the late update! I said before that it was going to be delayed by two weeks but it was extended because I had exams. They weren't the final exams but still, they were important. I'll try to update faster but my mind is brimming with ideas for new stories and I really don't want to rush this story. Sometimes it depends on my mood too. But excuses are over now!

I nearly cried while writing this chapter *sniffle* Aw, Darwin... I only didn't cry because I knew that would hinder me in writing...

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Chapter 10**

xxxxx _Third POV_ xxxxx

The kingdom of Deofia was in a turmoil. Most especially in the castle.

Their beloved queen has been missing for a couple of weeks already and nobody had any time to rest.

A maid came to bring the queen's dinner to her chambers but discovered a broken door and her room an unnatural mess. She fainted on the spot.

With obvious evidence of an intruder with malicious intention, they came to the conclusion that the queen has been abducted. However, no signs of a ransom had come. No note. No message. This has lead to even more panic.

The King Herald wasn't too well off either. In fact, he was in the worst state of them all. He has started to refuse food and not one living being ever sees him anymore, but they can still sense his presence – almost like how they can sense a ghost.

People were beginning to worry that it may not last for much longer...

Arryn watched all this going on by a pond in her forest. She looked on sadly and sighed. "I suppose I'll have to do something about this. You did not want this to happen either did you,_ Queen Clarissa_?"

xxxxx _Darwin's POV_ xxxxx

Everyday is all the same. I wake up, eat breakfast, take history lessons, eat lunch, take political lessons, eat dinner and finally take etiquette lessons (the lessons I personally hate the most).

I'm fully aware that someday, these lessons will be useful someday when I rule the kingdom but... It was such a change from my old lifestyle.

Back then, I could go out everyday and I was free to do whatever I liked. I could practice my sword skills, visit my friends and... relax.

Being here in this castle, I could feel the tension coming from the people...

However, it's not like I'm always separated from Synal. Sometimes we meet up by chance and chat for a while. But being as busy as we both are, these moments don't ever last long.

The only time I really look forward to is my secret sword practices. I could forget everything and go back to the time when I was still training to be a knight.

The adrenaline rush passes through and I sit on the ground, muscles tired and covered in sweat. I grin to myself for a moment but then the reality hits me. And this loop goes on...

Another thing I look forward to is meeting Cat-skin.

The girl, I heard, was being worked like crazy in the beginning because the cooks didn't like to go easy on the beginners. I have no idea why they do this and why we have such harsh cooks... but Cat-skin stayed strong. Call me unfaithful to my friend if you must, but I thought maybe she would give up within the first week. Knowing how timid she was. But she had a surprising amount of inner strength. My respect for her has increased.

During the intervals that I sneak off to train, Cat-skin could sometimes be found waiting for me at the end of the slide. She would then follow me out to the clearing and watch me.

I once asked whether she had anything better to do other than watch me swing a sword up and down again and again. I mean, surely it must be very boring?

She merely shook her head and giggled softly. Which was a very unusual behaviour from her.

But it was good that she was cheering up. When I first met her, I had the feeling that she was quite traumatized from something. She never spoke unless she really needed to. I wanted to help her get over it and I guess I'm starting to succeed. Now she is capable of greeting me and respond to some questions, albeit, with short answers.

I haven't asked about who was chasing her when we first met. It's a very concerning matter and I plan on asking her at one point. But not yet. It doesn't seem like she is ready to answer them.

Still, whenever she thinks no one is watching she has a look as if she was haunted by something...

As time passed by, my private times with Cat-skin increased. My lessons were lessening and Cat-skin had less jobs to do.

We grew closer and Cat-skin has become an irreplaceable friend to me. Even so, I had suspicions about her.

Ever since the day at the festival after I saw her face, I could not think of her as an ordinary girl anymore.

How could I possibly not? Nobody can have their ears pierced unless they were able to afford any earrings... Cat-skin must have been a noble once!

That wasn't the only reason I was bothered about it though. Her face was a little dirty and pale but... Her face was the same as...

_Joy._..

I had lingering feelings for that girl... even though I had no chance with her since the very beginning... She doesn't like me in that way either...

Okay, maybe I was just delusional in my inner desire to see Joy. Maybe I didn't really see that... It's not possible for them to be the same person... I mean... they are so different...

I heard a knock on my door. "Prince Darwin! There is a meeting that requires your presence. Please meet up in the conference room."

"I will." I called out and I heard footsteps going away.

I got off my bed and and brushed down my clothes. What kind of meeting would need me? Am I considered educated enough to attend it now?

Wondering about these questions I walked towards the conference room.

The guards let me in and inside revealed a long wooden table. The grim atmosphere there could be sliced with a knife...

Sitting there were the King, Queen, the kingdom elders, our ambassadors and a few of the captain guards. The latter was slightly worrying because this meeting could have something to do with war...

Synal was there too but we made no eye contact.

Trying not to let my nervousness show, I sat down next to the King. I lifted my chin - not in an arrogant way but in an attempt to look confident.

It appeared that I was the last to be informed because as soon as I sat down, an elder spoke up. All eyes looked at him.

"I apologise about the abrupt meeting, so I will make this brief and to the point."

I caught him giving me a stare but his eyes flicked away quite soon afterwards. What was that about?

"The Queen of Deofia is missing."

What!?

I stood up in my seat. They all gave me blank looks. I hadn't realised that I said it out loud. I coughed awkwardly and sat back down. "Continue."

"On the morning after the last ball, she was not found anywhere. There are witnesses who say that you had spent a lot of time with the _young_ Queen at the ball."

Uh oh. I think I can see where this is going...

The elder gave me a meaningful stare. "Fingers are being pointed at you, Your Highness."

xxxxx _Catskin's POV_ xxxxx

"Keep stirring that stew. _Don't do anything else._" The cook glared at me.

I nodded obediently. He went away and I took the time to scrutinize the stew.

The aroma of lamb and onions wafted into my nose as I stirred it. Bubbles constantly popped up everywhere in the stew due to the high heat. I felt like being boiled myself underneath the furry cloak.

Ever since they found out I had some experience at cooking, my tasks varied some more. I was trusted with food more than others but I was never allowed to make an entire meal.

Still, not being able to resist, I tasted the stew when nobody was looking.

Lamb stew was one of my favourite meals, but they didn't know that. After all I'm just a poor servant girl who has never eaten meat before. During the entire time here, I was never offered any meat either.

But the reason why I tasted the stew was not because I wanted to eat something luxurious after so many days eating bread and cheese. It was because I wanted to know how the people in Fairadore made their stews.

Granted, it would probably differ from cook to cook but since they all live in Fairadore, the kingdom of trade, they would probably have a more unique choice of ingredients.

Tasting the stew, I thought about the differences from Deofia's stews. As I expected, there was a mixture of different tastes. This one is a little bit spicy. Maybe that's how they generally prefer their stews? It's quite salty too. I grimaced. The taste of salt never really appealed to me. Our meals tended to have more herbs and vegetables in it, but that was because our kingdom is well known for it's vegetation.

It could just be my personal opinion, but I think this stew need more sage. Reaching for the jar of chopped sage, I thought: What harm could a little pinch of sage do to this huge pot of stew?

After the sage sank into the depths of the broth, I continued stirring it normally like I was asked to do.

The cook returned and I stood out of the way for him to inspect the stew. He peered at it, sniffed at it and stirred it some himself. He looked at me and I looked back at him in confusion. Never appear too innocent because that just makes you even more suspicious. I learnt that from my experiences from Clarence.

He turned back to the stew. "Good, you didn't make any changes. Wash the dishes and then you're dismissed."

I nodded and got to work.

xxxxxxxxxx

My 'room' never felt safe. After closing the door, it's my instinct to lock it but this door has none. It never felt private.

Apparently, it was a storage room for cleaning supplies but it after several years, people forgot to use it. It was only recently that the previous, mouldy stuff were thrown away, and... well... they didn't know what to do with the room.

When I came, some straw was hastily shoved in to serve as a bed and it became my room.

Today, I felt really sweaty and filthy - I am still a refined woman who likes to feel clean! - and had a huge temptation to take off the fur cloak. How troublesome... I seldom took off the cloak and when was the last time I bathed? I don't want to reveal my identity...

…

Sighing, I gave in to my temptations. The cloak slid off my shoulders as I eyed the door cautiously. In the entire four weeks I've been here, nobody has ever barged in. What are the chances?

I tried to relax and laid down on the pile of straw. A small brown object rolled out of the dress pocket. I picked it up and a wave of nostalgia hit me. Well, it hasn't really been that long since I last saw it but it feels like such a long time...

The magic nutshell containing my gold dress and snowdrop...

What is going on back at Deofia? It has been so long... Strangely, I haven't been feeling homesick... Maybe it was because Darwin is here...

I realised my feelings towards Darwin a while ago. Shortly after the time when I had an urge to run after him. I know for sure that my feelings for him was not just a crush.

The stories I've been told from Mother about princesses being rescued from their knights in shining armour aren't too reliable. It seems that princesses are obliged to fall in love with their knights and marry them. It may have been Mother's situation but it's not mine.

He has saved me many times and he has always been nice to me. Probably only pity on his part but I appreciated his help a lot.

But that's not what I love about him. After all you can't really call being grateful, love. Nor can you just love someone for being heroic.

I love him for who he is. He's always trying his best and does what he can for others. He's had difficulties but he's living on courageously and still has hope. Something that I wish to have...

I enjoyed his company and he's really comfortable to be around. I felt that way at the ball too. But that night, watching his back get further and further away from me made me realise that I absolutely do not want to lose him. He was the guy who I would like to keep by my side for the rest of my life.

I reprimanded myself mentally for having such foolish and possessive thoughts. There wasn't any way that was going to happen. It would only happen in my dreams...

Besides, I don't think I'll be staying here forever.

Now that I'm starting to think of it, what am I going to do? I've just worked here and I don't even get paid for it. That's what I assumed I was supposed to do, but I've forgotten who I am.

As much as I really enjoy my life here and as much as I am dreading going back to Deofia, I'll eventually have to go back.

Furthermore, there's the whole reason why I ran away in the first place. Why were there people barging in my room that morning? How did they get in? Are they still after me? I wondered whether it was safe.

A glow from inside the magic nutshell caught my attention. I opened it up and pulled out the cause of the light. The snowdrop.

The glowing started to dim and I gasped when I saw what happened to the snowdrop.

It's previously pristine white petals were shrivelling up and yellowing.

Now if this were a normal flower, I wouldn't be surprised. But it was a snowdrop made by Arryn's magic! And it has already lasted several months!

A voice came into my head. _Come back!_

This voice wasn't my own. It sounded very much like Arryn's.

I eyed the wilting snowdrop with a conflicted gaze, biting my lip as I did so.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, I stood in front of the blue rose covered wall waiting for Darwin to pop up from the secret passageway. I wrung the bottom of the cloak in uncomfortable anxiousness.

Darwin is not usually this late... I thought, knitting my eyebrows together. Did something come up?

The object of my affections appeared but not from the chute that I expected him to. He came running towards me from the side, wearing a smart forest green suit with gold trimmings. Not the usual commoner clothing that he normally meets me with.

"Hey Cat-skin." He wasn't his usual cheery self either. He was smiling but it wasn't genuine.

"What's wrong?" I asked almost immediately.

He stopped smiling. Instead, he let out a bitter chuckle. "Am I that transparent?"

I said nothing. I wanted to prod him for an answer but does Darwin want to tell me?

He sighed. "I... I have someone I love."

His words stabbed my heart like a hunter killing his prey. So this is what rejection feels like? I lowered my head even more than I normally did, afraid that he would see the tears rolling down my cheeks. I discreetly rubbed my face in the cloak.

I promptly stopped crying. Now was not the time. What could I be thinking anyway? We could never be together, me as Cat-skin or Joy.

I should be glad for him. It would be worse if he loved me... Either way, he would have to suffer... It's great that he has fallen for some other princess. He can marry her and live in happiness.

And yet, why does he look so sad right now?

Darwin did not notice my inner misery and took my silence (wasn't I always?) as a cue to go on. "We danced once and got to know each other. I really thought we could be together... But being the fool that I am, I didn't know that she has already been taken by someone who I don't even have a chance against!"

He paused, almost choking in his own words. "Moreover, she doesn't even like it! I want to help her but... What could I... possibly do?! She only thinks of me as a friend! I'm not... important enough to her to make an impact! I've never felt so... useless!"

Towards the end, his voice trembled terribly. He squeezed his eyes shut, like he was trying not to cry.

It really broke my heart to see him like this. I reached out wanting to comfort him somehow. To stroke his hair... To hug him... But I'm not the right person to be doing that...

I withdrew my hand dolefully for a moment but instead settled for holding his hand. I gave it a light squeeze. "Don't hold them back. Let out the pain."

That was all the encouragement he needed. His tears came pouring out and he surprised me by hugging me himself. He clung to me like a child. I smiled despite myself and patted his back soothingly.

At least allow me to do this. I don't mind that I am only supporting him...

His sobs lessened and so did his grip. "Do you feel better now?"

Darwin broke off from me, suddenly feeling embarrassed. His cheeks and nose were pink and he avoided my eyes. Even so, he managed a nod.

I wanted to giggle at this adorable look of his, however, that would only embarrass him even further. So I smiled at him. "...Good."

We stood in silence as Darwin cleaned his wet face with a handkerchief. When he finished, he spoke up. "Sorry about... how uncool I was being..."

"...It's okay." To be honest, I don't care whether he was being uncool or not.

"Thank you though. I've been rather stressed about that... it was suffocating." he admitted. "I feel much better now. But the problem still isn't resolved..."

Darwin sighed. "The dance we had was misleading in other people's eyes and now I have to go back to their kingdom to clear things up. It's unfortunate but we won't be meeting for a while."

I nodded, understanding his situation. But I'll probably have to look for something to do during my breaks now...

"I'll be leaving for Deofia tomorrow morning."

My head snapped up to his at his revelation. I stared at him wide eyed and shocked.

Deofia?! But then that would mean...

"Oh right, you came from Deofia didn't you Cat-skin?" I didn't need to confirm this for him.

"You've probably realised this by now but I'll say it anyway."

I clenched my fists tightly, nails digging into my skin.

"The one I've fallen for is your very own Queen Joy." His eyes clouded in grief and I unclenched my fists.

I started tugging at his suit, not caring that I was stretching out the expensive material. He could interpret this action in any way he wants to but I didn't stop. It was now or never.

"Take me with you. To Deofia." I pleaded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Chapter 11**

xxxxx _Darwin's POV_ xxxxx

Cat-skin's wish to come with me, wasn't strange to me. After all, she probably missed her home kingdom. But her forwardness when asking me was the most surprising. I hadn't seen her so desperate before...

Maybe she didn't enjoy herself here and now she wants to go back... Well I don't blame her. All she has been doing here is work, work and work. There was that one time at the festival but what else? Oh yeah, she's been spending her breaks with me.

…How is that fun?

"Hey Darwin."

I turned around. "Hey Synal."

His face softened and then creased into a frown. "...You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

I tried to laugh but it came out forced. "Me? I'm perfectly fine."

Unfortunately, Synal _can_ be one of the sharpest tools in the shed... Not that I sounded very convincing in the first place.

He sighed. "Look. I don't know what happened at that ball but if you are suffering don't try to hide it. I may not be going with you this time and I may be your senior but we are friends aren't we? Trust me more." His eyes focused on me earnestly. The devotion shone clearly.

However, whilst he was saying that, my stepmother's words came back to haunt my mind. _"Protection is what knights are there for! Rely on them more, will you?!" _

"I... I can take care of myself." I muttered stubbornly. My pathetic words crumpled in the air.

Synal's face fell some. "Is that... so?" He averted his eyes. "I had wanted for you to at least know that I'll be there for you..." He walked away.

I turned the other way, towards the carriages laughing bitterly to myself. _Mentally _of course(It would be bad if someone caught the prince laughing to himself). That was _really_ mature of me... Well, I suppose this isn't any time to wallowing in self disappointment.

The horsemen and guards were already waiting for my arrival by the dazzlingly gold carriage. Those carriages are quite pointless in my opinion. Or at least for this occasion. They were designed to show off how wealthy you were but not so much for travelling long distances. I would suppose my step-mother would hate to look shabby, but isn't this going slightly overboard?

It's not like I'm there to impress Joy... If she was there to see it...

I stepped in the carriage and guess who was in there already?

Cat-skin. That's a surprise. I was wondering when she would show up. But to be in here before me? It's pretty sneaky... and out of character for the innocent Cat-skin I know...

Well, she's here at least. I wouldn't have to fetch her and somehow get her inside without anybody seeing.

I sat down on the seat across from her and shut the door almost immediately.

"Good morning Cat-skin!" I tried to bring a little cheer to the gloomy tension.

But I don't think it really made much affect... She stayed still and didn't make a sound ever since I had even opened the door...

This is highly unusual behaviour even for Cat-skin. It was like she was dead to the world...

Ouch, that thought was a sharp prick to my heart. I mustn't think like that ever again! If Cat-skin was gone... it would be very sad? No... For some reason I cannot imagine it...

The carriage started moving and Cat-skin seemed to wake up from her coma-like state. She blinked (which I guessed from seeing small movement from beneath her hood) and looked around, catching sight of me in her scan.

"Ah!" she gasped. "Y-you're here?"

"I'm no figment of your imagination. I'm here alive and real." I chuckled, spreading out my arms as emphasis.

She lowered her head, showing me the full view of only her hood. "Sorry."

I clicked my tongue loudly and drew her attention once again. "So my presence is so easily ignored huh?" I added a mock tone of offence in my voice.

"N-no... That's not it..."

"I know. But I'd like to know what is troubling you so much that you look... distant like you did just now..."

What a hypocrite I am. Asking Cat-skin what her problems are when I rejected Synal's offer to help just a moment before...

After my question was asked, her shoulders shook subtly. I noticed it but as soon as she realised that she was making that movement, she halted. She sat completely still for several seconds before taking in a huge breath.

She held it in for a while before slowly and dejectedly letting it out again.

… She's afraid to say it, that much is obvious. It seems to be a big deal. Could it have something to do with the people who were chasing her when we met? Or maybe something to do with her being a noble?

Cat-skin is a mystery and I would very much like to solve it, but if she feels that it's too personal...

I reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. "It's okay if you don't tell me. It's difficult for you isn't it? I'll listen whenever you're ready."

Her body seemed to relax more. "... Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Funny how those bandits aren't coming back today." I commented whilst looking out the window. We were crossing the same path in which were ambushed in last time. The forest I was looking at had been familiar to me as it was the third time seeing it.

Cat-skin also looked out. Her stare lasted a few seconds before going back to looking at her hands.

Now this feels like the first journey we had. Only without the attack.

In normal cases, we would have naturally avoided this path because we were already attacked twice in a row. But they would be fools if they try again after being beaten each time and Fairadore is a very prideful kingdom. So we relied on the bandits being smart enough to avoid us and the strength of our knights alone.

And plus, this is the shortest path to Deofia, otherwise we would have to travel around the mountains situated on both sides of the forest – which would extend our journey by at least four hours.

How long can I last against this awkward silence?

When we spent time together it was mostly me practising sword skills and Cat-skin watching me. It wasn't often that we made conversation and when we did, it was brief. Well, Cat-skin isn't one for conversations anyway.

We passed the forest path and I could already see small Deofia towns through the window, due to my position in the carriage.

Cat-skin didn't take a single glance out of the window since I tried to urge her. She still looked depressed.

I suppressed the urge to sigh. Even her sadness is beginning to affect me...

Ah, but that's no good! I told myself that I would make her feel better, and clearly I'm not doing a good job of it!

_Splat!_

Both Cat-skin and me widened our eyes from the sudden noise. What was that? I looked out of the window to see red.

It was covered with red juice, a large red lump and it was dotted with seeds.

A tomato?

I had no time to dwell on that because a barrage of splats and thumps followed soon after the first. The carriage slowed down considerably.

Louder than these noises were the angry grunts of the people outside.

I sat frozen in my seat as their shouts continued.

"You Fairadore people just show off!"

"What have you done to our Queen!"

"Give her back!"

Those were what I barely gathered amongst the mixed rabble trying to outdo one another. Every other yell seemed to something along same lines.

I clenched my fists, not angry at them, but more angry at myself for letting this happen. Although I wasn't at fault here, I... could have something to save Joy. I was still around at the moment she went missing...

I took a glance at Cat-skin to see her looking even more crestfallen than before. Queen Joy must have been really precious to her people... Did they perhaps know her personally? Did Cat-skin know her? She _was_ at the castle...

It was brave of her for not showing any fear at this situation as many people would feel. But I couldn't help but wonder if it would be better if she was scared rather than sad...

The villagers' angry shouts lessened as we started to leave the centre of the village. Eventually things became quiet again when we finally left it.

"Are you okay?" I asked Cat-skin.

Slowly, she nodded meekly. I was certain that this wasn't the truth.

"Your Queen Joy is really loved by her people isn't she?" Cat-skin seemed to flinch. "She's really fortunate to have this much support... She'll be found safe and sound in no time."

"Y-Yeah... I know..." The cloak was clutched even tighter around her body.

… I really don't like to see her so sad.

"Originally, I was supposed to come here personally and clear up the misunderstandings sparked between Joy and me then come straight back to Fairadore. But I do not plan on doing just that..."

Cat-skin stared at me from under her hood, listening attentively.

"I'll try to make connections with Deofia. That way, you can come visit your home whenever I come to Deofia!"

"Ah..."

"Also, I'll assist with the search for Queen Joy. That girl has been through a lot in her life... and to add a kidnapping on top of her troubles... I would like to do something to help see her smile again..."

I smiled wistfully at the thought of her beautiful smile... The thought never occurred to me that the smile back at the ball was fake. I think it was real... I want thank the person who managed to cheer her up even if was for a little moment.

"So don't worry! I'll rescue your queen!"

Cat-skin sighed. It sounded quite stressed. "... Do you still love her?"

I stared at her wide eyed. I felt my face beginning to heat up. "E-eh? Um..." I thought deeply about her question.

Did I still love Joy? I knew I fell in love with her the moment our eyes met. I was really glad she didn't mind that I used to be a commoner. Her bright energy and cheerful personality kept my eyes drawn to her. She had an inner sorrow that I desperately wanted to protect her from.

She is also the light who encouraged me when I was feeling down. Unknowingly, she has saved me from myself...

There was no doubt about it.

I nodded, all embarrassment gone from my face, replaced by confidence. "Yes, I do."

"...I see. So that is your answer..."

Cat-skin peered through the fruit and vegetables covering the window as best as she could. She seemed to see what she was looking for and stood up

"Stop the carriage, please."

"Huh? S-sure." Oddly, her voice seemed to have a tone of authority in it that made me do what she asked immediately. Maybe nature calls for her?

I leaned over and knocked firmly on the wall behind Cat-skin three times. The carriage slowed down to a halt.

She opened the door and looked around cautiously for anyone else looking. She hopped off and turned to me.

"I'm getting off here. We probably won't see each other again but it was nice meeting you. Good luck with... Joy... Thank you and goodbye."

She gave me a fleeting smile and closed the door.

"Ah, wait!" I opened the door to see nothing but trees. Cat-skin was nowhere in sight.

Where did she go?

xxxxx _Cat-skin's POV_ xxxxx

I dashed though the familiar forest, not caring much for my bare feet getting muddy. I needed to find Arryn!

The forest was nice and pleasant just like last time. I didn't stop to admire the lush greens though.

As soon as I came across a glade with toadstools in it, I called out: "Arryn!"

"Who are you?" A high-pitched yet distinctively male voice asked. Soft buzzing accompanied the voice.

"Huh?"

I looked up to see a bee. No... a bee wasn't talking to me... I'm not going crazy... It must be a pillywiggin...

The bee flew down and I got to see the nonchalant fairy who was sitting on top of it. "Aeon! Retty!"

"What? You know our names?" He squinted at my face trying to recognise it.

"Ah!" I hadn't noticed my hood fell down as I was running. I hastily pulled it back up.

"Oh! It's you! ...Um..." he struggled for a name.

"Cat-skin." I offered. "No, scratch that. My name is actually Joy." I shook off the hood.

"Joy..." Aeon scratched his chin in thought. "Where have I heard that before... Feels recent..."

"How about the kingdom's missing queen?"

"Oh yeah!"

Aeon blinked twice. His eyes widened in realisation. "You're _that_ queen that everyone's been making a big commotion about!" he exclaimed pointing a rude finger at me.

"Yes." I sighed. "Where is Arryn?"

"You're completely different from before!"

"Yes, yes I am." I answered impatiently. "Where is Arryn?"

"Oh, she's busy. It might not seem like it but she works all over the world. She's probably very far away."

"Is that...so..." I collapsed on to my knees. What am I to do now?

"I know right? We came all the way here for the first time in years to say hello, but she suddenly went away telling us to wait here for someone!" He paused. "That's probably you huh? You look glum. Why?"

"Why would I be happy? Can't you see that I'm currently in a troublesome dilemma?"

"And I'm supposed to know? I'm not one of those telepathic fairies." Aeon crossed his arms. "Just tell me." Retty buzzed in agreement.

'And it's not obvious enough?' I thought bitterly, not having the heart to say it out loud.

"Let's see: I'm married to my father, when I don't like him in that way; I almost got... attacked by some intruders coming into my room; ended up running away with Darwin to Fairadore, disguised as Cat-skin even though he doesn't know it's me; and now I came back here spontaneously to Deofia to hear that the kingdom has become a mess because of me!" I summarized in a flurry, excluding my personal feelings about the prince of Fairadore. "Tell me how this isn't troubling?"

"Hmm... That _does_ sound troublesome..." Aeon commented, trying to think.

"Uh-huh." It's not like he's helping any. I wonder why Arryn left him here to talk to me. Still, I'm surprised he managed to listen to all of my rant. Although, I do admit, that was quite a bit off my chest.

"How do you think you can solve this problem?" Aeon asked after a moment.

"I...I don't know... I was hoping Arryn could help me..." I admitted sheepishly.

"Huh? She's a fairy but she isn't a miracle worker you know..."

I said nothing to reply.

He has a point. I got into this mess on my own and I have to solve it on my own. I can't go relying on others for everything...

"Why don't you just go back to the castle? I mean... The kingdom is like this because you disappeared right? So if you go to the castle and tell them that you're back then things will go back to how it was before."

"That may be so but then there's the issue with the attackers. They were the reason why I was gone in the first place."

"But you're prepared for them this time aren't you?!" Aeon pulled his fists up. "I'll fight too!" he declared, punching at the air. Retty flew up and down vigorously resembling a human nod.

I laughed at the thought of a tiny fairy like him trying to land a fist on a grown up man. I hope it doesn't actually happen though...

When those intruders came in, I wasn't expecting them at all. And everyone was preoccupied with the ball at the time so there may not be a good opportunity to attack me again. Especially if I explain the situation to the elders at the castle. No doubt they would increase their defences.

"Yeah, we'll be prepared..." It may not be so bad... going to the castle.

The castle... "Father will be there... I don't know how I should face him... after he..." I trailed off unable to complete the sentence. I shivered in disgust.

"He what?" Aeon asked in genuine curiosity.

I shook my head. It was certainly not appropriate for the innocent ears of Aeon - even if he is older than he looks...

"He would never see the light. Not anymore. Nothing that I say will ever truly reach him. He's... beyond help now..." I looked away sadly. Oh, what I would give to get him back to his jolly self again...

"You give up already? How stupid." Erk. That hurt. "How many times did you try to make him?"

"...Once..." I just realised how pathetic that number really was... And I didn't even see his reaction afterwards because I ran away...

"Once!?" He flew closer and hit me on the head. It felt like as if someone had tossed an apple at my head. In short, it didn't hurt at all. "That's not enough!"

It is true. All this time, I have been a coward and trying to tolerate Father's ridiculous behaviour. I was too scared to talk back to him so when my 'impossible' requests were fulfilled, I ended up trying to run away. I have never conveyed my feelings to him properly...

"You're right Aeon! I am going to the castle!"

"Yeah!"

I stood up and prepared to get out of the forest. Aeon and Retty made to follow me. I looked at them. "Perhaps it's best for you guys to stay here."

"Whaaat?!" he exclaimed in displeasure.

"Don't worry!" I gave him a reassuring smile. "You've done enough to help already!"

I ran out but before that I yelled to him: "And by the way, Aeon you're a genius!"

"Of course I am!" he shouted back with a wide grin.

Haha, I knew that would make him happy.

Now... It is time to head home at last. I shall make Father see sense this time!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Happy New Year Year everyone! I was planning on finishing this story before 2013 so I can move on to other stories, but it looks like I will have to continue this for at a least a few more months. Yes, this means that Joy's Unhappiness will be ending pretty soon. The next chapter will be the last one (excluding the epilogue) depending on how long it will end up being.**  
><strong>

By the way, do any of you want me to write stories about the things going on in the background? Like Lilah and Caelan's relationship, Julie and Synal's relationship or maybe even Joy's parents?


	12. Chapter 12

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Chapter 12**

xxxxx _Joy's POV _xxxxx

Okay, so here I am, in front of our castle. Well, not directly. The guards would grow suspicious of me if I stood there looking at it, but not going in.

I have never felt so hesitant to go in my own home before. How could I possibly go in without attracting attention to myself?

Back when my identity as Cat-skin was revealed, very few people were in the room so it was rather unlikely that they would recognise me as Joy. But still, most of the servants knew Cat-skin at one point so it would be difficult to move around the castle without questions being asked...

Should I be worried about the attackers? If they had managed to get me that time... what could have happened? I pulled my cloak closer to my body. Nothing good for sure.

Besides, Deofia won't make the same mistake twice.

Yeah... Exactly what I should be afraid of. They won't overlook a girl in a cloak made of rare animal furs again. Since the last girl turned out to be their princess...

With that _happy_ thought in mind, I sucked in a breath. I'll have to just go in. At least going as Cat-skin doesn't cause a bigger commotion than going as Joy. Not nearly as much.

I saw a horse and cart of game that belonged to a particularly happy hunter. He was whistling merrily as if the kingdom's troubles were none of his own. He didn't notice me hop inside the cart as he rode his horse towards the castle.

The cart really reeked of dead, decaying animals. It was almost overbearing. I withstood it although the smell would probably still linger on me for weeks afterwards.

I had never truly thought about how much the animals suffered for the sake of this cloak. Some of them were even on the brink of extinction... One moment they were strolling along minding their own businesses and then the next second, they're on the ground not moving.

I was suddenly riddled with regret and put my hands together, muttering my apologies, knowing it will not nearly be enough.

I did not normally have a fondness for animals. To be honest I had never really interacted with them much, just watching the hunting dogs from afar. If I did like them, I would have never issued that request for this cloak.

But Mother adored them. Birds would actually fly to her fingers when she held them out. Squirrels, rabbits and even the usually ferocious dogs loved to sit on her lap to be stroked.

And me? The small animals ran away (birds _flew_ away of course) from me as soon as I came close and I stayed away from the dogs, because I thought they were scary.

Well, if you look at those big teeth and claws...

Yeah, so I never liked animals very much. But it's not like I detest them either.

Maybe I was thinking that Father would not be able to kill all these animals that Mother loved so much.

He did it anyway. I remember that he shot his most faithful and favourite dog first...

To what extent has he been corrupted?

While I had been wondering this, the cart stopped moving signalling for me to leave before I got discovered.

As I ran through the corridors people stared at me in surprise (if they didn't cover their nose in disgust first). They seemed to have recognised me but I rushed past them before they could say anything to me.

Seeing as it was my goal to confront Father today, you might think I should be heading towards him first. But there was no way that they would let a mere servant see him when _nobody_ ever sees him anymore. To get permission, I must let my return be known first.

And I knew just the man to talk to.

I opened the door to Clarence's study room in the library but the said man wasn't there. Where could he be?

It _is_ to be expected though. Why on earth would he be leisurely reading when the kingdom was in a time of distress? Ugh, I hadn't thought this through...

Perhaps he is at a meeting? Huh? A meeting... Oh, Darwin was supposed to be here for a meeting wasn't he? I wonder if he's had it yet?

If not...

An idea popped up in my head. It wasn't a genius one. It was simple and straight-forward but only that much was necessary. Well, I wasn't the thinking type anyhow.

I would surely be recognised like this (especially by Darwin...) so I'll have to change first.

Let's see the state of my bedroom...

I had time so I walked at my normal pace, keeping my head down.

"Cat-skin?"

I looked over at who had spoken my other name. She was a friendly, young maid who worked around the castle and got to know everybody well, including my alter ego. She came running to me as I responded to being called.

"So it's you after all! I haven't seen you in a long time! Where did you go? You went missing after the princess was found... Oh, did I just say princess? I meant the queen of course."

Erk, that made me sound more suspicious even though she didn't mean it. "Um... I was doing favours for the... queen."

"Really?" I nodded. I know it sounded unlikely but I was trying to cover for myself in a flurry. Oh well, I could always back it up when I 'return'.

"What kind of favours?" She was always eager for information. And I'm going give her as least as possible.

"That is confidential information..."

"Goodness, you can be such a mystery Cat-skin! But if Her Majesty says so then I can't argue. Ah, could it have something to do with why you smell so bad?" she smiled at me innocently.

I blushed, embarrassed. I still smelt like dead animals. It reminded me that I needed to put on perfume when I get back to my room...

Her voice sounded energetic, but that was just a façade she put up because she had dark circles around her eyes. She wasn't the only one who was stressed, many others who I had passed seemed no different. Were this the effects of my actions?

"Well, it was nice talking to you but I have errands to do. See you later!" She waved goodbye.

I waved back shyly and continued on my way as well. It was too bad that I was hoping I will never have to be Cat-skin again...

Meeting that servant only powered my resolve more. Father, I will no longer be scared of you!

Well, there's also Darwin...

What would he do if he finds out one day that I am his friend Cat-skin who said goodbye without a proper explanation for it? Would he be angry at me for lying for so long? Would he...

… Would he hate me?

I knew it was cruel of me to do it in such a way and I knew that Darwin values his friends very much.

But I, selfishly, didn't want to lie to him anymore. It hurts me just as much as it hurts him. So I chose the cowardly way, by disappearing from his life.

It was for the best... Never again shall I mention Cat-skin.

xxxxx Darwin's POV xxxxx

To the others I may have appeared to be prepared and regal but on the inside I was cracking with nervousness.

I mean, this is my very first time participating in an official meeting in a foreign kingdom. This would probably be considered my debut into the world of royalty. In a way, Joy's ball was my debut but that did not go so well...

More and more seats were filled by people of many statuses. Elders, knight leaders, mayors, chief servants... There were quite a lot of people actually. I guess there were that many people who cared about Joy.

As more and more people entered the room, I couldn't help but notice the empty seats at the end of the table. They were decorated with gold and had red cushions, obviously reserved for the king and queen. Neither of them are able to attend today... I wonder how long these seats have been empty...

Everyone settled down and an elder cleared his throat to begin the meeting. "As I am sure you have all noticed, Prince Darwin of Fairadore has come here today. Let us hear his point of view and get a little closer to the truth."

I thought he was about to ask questions pertaining to my relationship to Joy, but he crossed his arms and remained silent as if waiting for something. Was I supposed to say something?

"...But the young lady over there will have to leave first."

Huh?

I noticed a girl standing awkwardly by the table, not part of the meeting but seemingly stuck there for some reason. She didn't look like a noble, with a tattered cotton dress and a large floppy hat. Strange to wear a hat indoors. She stood out so much, it's a wonder why I didn't notice her earlier.

The elder frowned at the girl. "This is a private meeting. Leave at once."

The mysterious girl had an odd happy smile on her face. "Oh, you wouldn't want _me_ to leave, Harvey."

He seemed to be angry at her for calling his name so informally, but his expression changed to shock when she removed her hat.

She pulled off the hair tie and the unforgettable golden locks came spilling out. The tired but familiar blue eyes glimmered in light amusement at the flabbergasted faces that came from everybody in the room.

A sheepish smile appeared on her face. "I'm back."

The room could not remain silent. There were outbursts of 'your majesty' or accidental 'your highness'. Countless questions were bombarded at her. However, the people seemed to have brightened up upon seeing their queen alive and... well.

I was one of the surprised ones of course (everyone was) but I didn't say anything.

I was far too overwhelmed with relief.

Joy went over to her seat looking dignified and totally calm with the situation, even with her current attire. Unlike me, she seems to be very experienced with so many people fussing over her.

She raised a hand to silence the room again. Nobody could possibly keep calm though.

She started to explain herself. "I am sure what happened to me that day has stirred up so many things. No doubt, you all have questions to ask me and I will answer them in due time."

"First, I should clarify on what happened. The truth about that morning is just as it looks like. There were intruders in my room."

There were gasps of horror, but I don't think anyone was actually too surprised. I didn't take a look at her room but I heard it was a mess when they found it. A mess that Joy would never make.

"However, they did not manage to reach me, as I ran away before they had a chance to. This entire time, I have been staying low to make sure they wouldn't find me but now I sensed it was the appropriate time to come back. So my disappearance was of no fault of Prince Darwin."

"I am sorry for worrying you all."

I think she was being purposely vague in her explanation but she had her head lowered, truly regretting what she did. That's what matters I guess.

Upon hearing no response to her apology she began trembling nervously. She appeared to be the most collected person out of us all, but it took her a lot of courage to come out of hiding huh?

I wanted to reassure her that no one is angry at her for what she did but I didn't think I had the right to do that. Here she was, a queen confronting her subjects who love her so much and I – a random prince put in here just because we interacted once at a ball...

The elder, Harvey, broke the silence. "Raise your head."

She slowly did so. Her face looked tense, like she was holding back her tears. "I am prepared for my punishment no matter what it may be."

At that moment, the serious and professional atmosphere in the room disintegrated.

Different kinds of people began talking all at once.

"There will be absolutely no punishment for you!"

"You were scared and there's nothing wrong with being careful!"

"We're just glad to see you safe!"

Joy didn't seem to expect this reaction from these people. I don't blame her for thinking that though, they were being so stiff before and then suddenly it became personal to them.

She giggled, all signs of stress flew away and she reverted back to the cheerful girl who I had fallen for.

"I'm back!" she chirped.

"Welcome home!"

xxxxxxxxxx

The meeting came to an end, with the decision made that Joy would be the sole ruler of the kingdom since her father was certainly not in the right state to lead...

I was glad to have meeting end. Throughout the meeting I hadn't said a word, knowing it wasn't in my place to do so. My purpose of being there was gone after Joy revealed herself. I was an outsider and... it felt really off just sitting there.

People left the conference room really quickly, presumably itching to spread the news of their queen's return.

I stayed, feeling like I needed to have a word with Joy. I looked at the remaining people cautiously. The last thing we would want is more misleading rumours spreading. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be interested.

I approached her when she was left alone.

"Hey Joy." I called.

She welcomed me with a smile. "Darwin! It's been a while! Sorry for troubling you with all this. It's my fault."

"No, it's fine. Moreover, are you feeling alright? It must have been a tough time for you..."

Her eyes widened a fraction. She seemed to consider her answer. "...I think so. At least... I'm feeling much better than I did a few months ago..."

A few months ago... "I really am sorry about your... circumstances." I wanted to be careful about my wording. "You have gone through a lot and I would like to everything in my power to help you out! You don't deserve this suffering..."

I truly did want to assist her in some way. From the moment I met her, I had the urge to protect her. That feeling has not changed. I didn't want to see her sad anymore...

Joy clasped her hands with mine. "Aw, thank you so much Darwin! I appreciate it!" she gushed. "But you don't have to do anything. You aren't actually involved in it and I pretty much brought on myself..."

How? What could she have possibly done to receive this unfortunate fate?

Before I could ask her this, an elder who remained in the room blurted out: "Joy! I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't keep this to myself any longer! There is something you must know!"

She let go of my hands. Sensing the urgency in his voice, she became serious. "What is it Mr Clarence?"

"Your father... He has been sick ever since you were gone... He is dying soon..."

The King? I knew he was a strong man when I saw him, but I suppose it was difficult for him as well, with his wife dying and his daughter hating his guts... Although... I wasn't sure about the latter.

Did Joy still care about him?

She did not emit a sound but she paled several shades lighter than her normal skin tone. For a second, her legs turned to jelly but she was up and bolting out the room soon afterwards.

I ran after her on instinct, however I stopped myself when she came inside a room. It appeared to be the King's chambers.

What am I doing? Like she said, I have nothing to do with this. I can't go between them...

But it looks like that Joy shouldn't be alone. I wasn't worried that her father would attack her – he was too weak to do that. Even so, if things were going to go the way I think it's going to go... then Joy would need the company...

This is a private matter though... Only Joy and her Father need to be involved in this...

I leaned against the wall next to the door, with conflicted thoughts circling around my head like a whirlpool.

The elder from before, who Joy called Clarence, came up to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"... I'm not sure..." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"Hm..." He didn't say anything more.

A sharp, anguished cry broke through the silence. I straightened up in alarm and reached for the door handle. But I stopped myself just as I touched it.

"What's holding yourself back, boy?" Clarence inquired.

I didn't think much of his casual attitude but I answered his question anyway. I don't know why but I guess I wanted to voice my own thoughts to someone. "I-I don't have any right to go in... Just what am I to her?"

Clarence took over the place of my hand on the door handle and opened it. "Does it matter? You love Joy don't you? That is enough right to comfort her."

The old man pushed me through the door with surprising strength. Or maybe I was just too weak to resist him. Still, I stumbled inside the room and the door was shut behind me.

Joy was in front of the bed with her back to me. Her sobs were very much audible although her head was buried in the sheets.

Well there was no backing out now.

xxxxx _A moment earlier_ xxxxx

xxxxx _Joy's POV_ xxxxx

No, no, no!

The sight of Father's face pale and pained underneath his bed sheets, took away all of my previous determination.

"Father!" I rushed to his side.

For the past year, he has caused me grief, fear and the loss of all hope. He has been a useless imbecile, too stupid to see what was going on around him and I should hate him.

All of my problems would solved if he were to be gone.

But... He is my only family left... He is my beloved father who I have missed terribly since he disappeared the day Mother left the world...

He had his eyes closed and for one scary moment, I thought I was too late. But his ragged breathing, that I was too hasty to notice before, reassured me that he was not dead.

_Yet_...

Oh God, this looks too familiar. I... I can't let another family member die in front of me again!

I grasped his hands tightly but not enough to hurt him. "No, Father! I'm sorry! What I said that time was too harsh! I'm sorry! Please! Don't go!"

His eyes opened and looked at me wearily. "J-Joy?" his voice coughed out, sounding dry and unused for a long time.

"Don't speak! You'll hurt yourself more!" I looked around desperately for some water. He hasn't been eating or drinking anything has he?!

No! There is no water in sight! Could I make in time back from the kitchen?

Father seemed to catch on to what I was thinking. "Stay Joy. I beg of you. There is something I need to tell you."

I blinked at him confused. He is being gentle... Has he... Can I hope?

"O-okay." I agreed.

He pulled his hand out of my grip which I let him do. His hand slowly reached for my head. I could have flinched away but my intuition tells me not to. Tells me that it is safe. And I decide to trust it.

His hand pats my head affectionately reminding me of my younger days, before I made him stop it because I started thinking it was embarrassing. He often did this to show that he was proud of me.

I looked at him in the eyes to see that his eyes are kind and wise. Not wild and insane like the last time.

Father smiles sadly at me and says: "I should be the one who is sorry. I've done so many unforgivable things to you and it's only for the best that I die."

I started to protest but Father continued on, forcing me to be quiet.

"You were correct, I was a fool. My head was covered in a heavy fog, doing things that I shouldn't have done. I needed to face reality... to finally understand that your mother really is gone."

"Therefore, I want to correct my mistakes and make things _right_. Take a look at what is at my desk, Joy."

I hesitantly went over to his desk and picked up the paper sitting on top of it. My eyes widened when I realised what it was.

The top read:

_Divorce Form_

_Concerning the following:_

Father had signed his name on it and an empty space was left below. The rest of the details were already filled out.

"I figured you would want a clean divorce, rather than me just dying." he explained. "Now all you have to do is sign your name... So you can be happy again."

He coughed several times after saying that, almost leaving no room to breathe. He left blood on his bedsheets...

"...I-it looks like my time is up." he choked.

I stared at the paper blankly. This should solve all my problems right? But this isn't my current concern. Not at all. I put the paper back on the desk and went back to my father's side.

"Father! Why?! Why can't you live on?! After you've finally come back... Why..." I whimpered. Tears streamed down my cheeks like two rivers.

He looked at me once more. It was a relishing expression, as if he was looking at me for the last time...

"You know why we named you 'Joy'?" he asked.

I nodded, remembering Mother's message from Arryn. "You and Mother wanted me to be happy."

"That's right. We wanted you to be happy. But you have always made us the most happiest parents in the world. Promise me you'll stay cheerful. Bring joy to others just as you have to us."

He smiled at me, not showing one bit of pain or regret.

"Do me one last favour and send me off with a smile."

I must have looked a sight. With a wet and filthy face, scraggier and paler than I usually was. Try as I might, I couldn't get the earlier smell completely off me, even with perfume. I don't think it would be the prettiest.

My lips turned upwards as if unsure how to give a smile. But with a little more urging and some courage, I managed to give Father a real smile.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He breathed in and out slowly and deeply. "At last... I can join you Clarisse..."

His breathing stopped.

I kept up my smile, taking up a lot of effort to do so.

I mustn't cry... Need to be strong... For Father's sake, I must be strong...

Think of the positives... I don't need to be a married woman anymore... I'll be free to love anyone I wish to... I can officially take over the kingdom and fix things to the way it's supposed to be... And Father is finally with Mother... He's happy...

Where does that leave me? Both of my most beloved people are gone...

_Forever_...

I'll never be able to see them again...

"_NOOOOOOO!_"

My agonizing scream didn't sound like my own. It sounded too ghastly...

I broke down right there and then.

**A/N: **The saddest and longest chapter I have ever written...

I personally can't hate King Herald. He loved his wife so much to the point of pretending that his daughter was the same person. Still, I didn't create this story with a villain in mind and I don't consider King Herald as a true villain. He's not an evil person with plans to actually hurt anyone.

I could go on in a longer rant but I don't think you guys would be very interested...

This isn't the ending though! There is still the epilogue! Hopefully it would be finished quickly. It is quite short after all.


	13. Epilogue

**Joy's Unhappiness**

**Or Rather...**

**Joy's Happiness**

**Epilogue**

_Dear Lilah_

_How have you been doing? No, what a silly question, of course you must be happy! You're on your honeymoon with your darling Caelan! You guys must having lots of fun (if you know what I mean)!_

_I'm sorry about not writing to you since your wedding. Deofia is only starting to recover, you know? And I've been doing all I can to help it recover._

_Thank goodness our kingdom has been vastly improving. I visit the towns and villages regularly just to check how they are doing. The mood is much better and I see more and more smiles everyday. It won't take long for it be like it was before. No, scratch that, I will try to make it better than before! I'll become the best ruler this kingdom has ever had!_

_Hee, hee, watch me surpass you guys, ancestors!_

_We have established a connection with Fairadore by the way. Deofia has never made a connection with any other kingdom so it will be interesting to see how this turns out._

_Darwin was the one who suggested it. He talked it over with me then we brought it up together in the next meeting. It sounded like a good idea. Both kingdoms would benefit. Deofia will receive exports from a bigger range of other kingdoms due to Fairadore's links. Fairadore will be more informed about agriculture and our farmers are giving tips to their farmers how to get better yields._

_Overall, the citizens of Deofia has been seen being more friendly to foreigners and enjoying a little bit more luxury than before and Fairadore's greens has been looking more lusher and more pleasant surroundings._

_Haha, it seems like as if the two kingdoms have merged. Normally that would happen if the royal families marry into each other..._

… _I can't believe I just wrote that._

_It's not like I'm married to Darwin or anything! Hmm, I can just hear you ask coyly: 'I didn't mention Darwin, did I?' Well, I say: Who else could the candidate be but Darwin? Besides if I was married (again), you would be complaining about why I didn't invite you to the wedding._

_But... After saying that this may sound odd..._

_Just the other day..._

_Darwin proposed to me!_

_I really was happy. Honest! I mean, I told you how I felt about him at your wedding, so you know that I would be leaping for the moon after hearing his proposal._

_It's just that... Deofia is still in rambles, after the events taking place here. Yes, it is recovering rapidly but we shouldn't push it. Also, Darwin and I haven't even known each other for a year! Isn't it too early?!_

_Ah, but people say it's not the time we've spent that counts... It's the moment we've shared. To an extent, I do agree with that._

_Darwin really is a sweet guy. He was there for me when Father passed away, letting me know that I will never be truly alone. There are a few things that I can't tell you... But... I would never swap these precious moments we had together for anything in the world!_

_At first, I thought the way he tried his best no matter what was adorable, but he is worth much more than that. Now that he has come into my life, I can't imagine being without him. Not without wasting my life away..._

_How could I not accept his proposal?_

_Before you rush over here, excitedly planning for our wedding, I beg of you, please don't! At least, not yet. You'll understand why it will be postponed, right?_

_And don't tell anyone. Caelan is an exception though. Our engagement is a secret, just until things smooth over here in Deofia._

_Okay, enough about me. It's your honeymoon after all! I'm making you use up your time reading when you should spending that much valued time with Caelan!_

_Tell me about it in your letter! Oh yes I do need to know, Lilah! No matter how embarrassing it is! I told you my love life, now it's your turn to tell me yours!_

_Love Joy ~_

xxxxx_ Third POV _xxxxx

"Ow!"

Joy frowned disapprovingly at the bead of blood starting to form on the tip of her finger, like as if she was reprimanding a misbehaving child.

"I need more practice..." she murmured to herself.

She put down her embroidery to avoid staining her work and got up to rescue her finger. Just as she began to dress her wound with some cloth, she saw a flash of light by her window.

A figure gradually materialised in her room and Joy watched it curiously. Something about the glow told her that, whatever the thing is, it wasn't harmful.

The figure, became clear, revealing a tall lady in an elegant dress with even more elegant wings on her back. The wings were large, almost taking up the entire space of her room. Intricate patterns decorated the wings. Joy gasped in surprise as she recognised the face that belonged to the fey.

"Arryn? Is that you?"

The fairy smiled warmly and nodded. Joy immediately encompassed her in a short hug.

"Long time no see!" she chirped giving Arryn a big grin. "So this is your real form?"

"Yes, I thought you might want to know the truth. I'm a sort of fairy godmother who comes to those who suffer from depression. Gave you a shock didn't I?"

"You sure did! Why did you appear so small when we first met?"

"Because I look more approachable that way." Arryn snapped her fingers and she turned into the smaller form from before. "See?"

"Yeah! You're so cute!"

Arryn giggled and turned back into her original form. "I usually prefer the smaller form though. It's more convenient."

"I suppose so. No matter how pretty they are, those wings are huge!"

"Uh, y-yeah..." Arryn also had a different reason but she figured it didn't matter. "So how are you now?"

"Much better, thank you! You were right that time. If I had given up back then, nothing would have progressed. But now, Father came back to his senses and is with mother. I also got to meet Darwin..."

"I can see that you're happy. Where did you get such lovely earrings I wonder?" Arryn innocently inquired.

The pink faced Joy, gently fingered the snowdrop earrings she was wearing. It was the gift Darwin gave to her at the festival. However he gave it to her while she was Cat-skin so it was a pity she could only wear it when Darwin was in Fairadore.

"You already know who I got them from don't you?" Joy asked, already knowing the answer.

Arryn chuckled. "Maybe."

Suddenly they heard a tinkling noise, kind of like a bell but not quite. It sounded rather... magical if it could be put into words.

"Ah, that means I got a new job. I should go now." Arryn approached the window preparing to fly away.

"Wait! Could you do me one last favour?" Joy pleaded.

Arryn looked at her inquisitively. "What is it?"

Joy opened a drawer and took out a nutshell. "This contains the dresses my father gave me and the cloak I wore as Cat-skin." she said. "Can you please take them away with you?"

Arryn nodded wisely, accepting the magic nutshell, understanding why Joy would want to get rid of them. "But are you sure you wouldn't want to wear one of these dresses on your wedding? They really are beautiful."

"I am very sure. I don't want to cling on to Father so much. Besides, it's not right for me as a human to wear something so mythical. It was made with magic wasn't it?"

"Yes." Arryn, felt like it may be better if she didn't tell her that wearing magic items would do her no harm.

The fairy noticed something else in the room. "So you are still keeping the snowdrop?"

"Oh! Yes I am. Snowdrops are the symbolic flowers of hope. There are still so many things I hope for. A prosperous kingdom, acceptance of the wedding and... a brilliant new beginning. Is that too selfish of me?"

Arryn shook her head. "It's perfectly normal." Her wings shook. "Well, It's time for me to go. Goodbye!" She jumped out of the window and flew high in the sky, turning into a sparrow as she did so.

"Ah!" Joy ran to her windowsill. "Goodbye! And don't forget to visit once in a while!" she yelled, waving her hand. She watched the sparrow fly until she could no longer see it.

A new beginning... A fresh start... Joy could see her life shifting to improve from now on and she looked forward to it.

She saw a familiar carriage moving down the path towards the castle. Joy beamed at the sight of it.

"Darwin's back!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's over! Sorry if the ending disappointed you a little. Romance isn't really the main theme... Not to me, at least. Readers can think for themselves what the moral is. I'm too tired to post a really long author's note but I can tell you that the next story will be hilarious! It includes an (extremely) arrogant prince and a mysterious female bear!

Also, a big thank you to everyone who kept up with my idiocy! Especially to _Pokemonchen_ who rose my spirits up (by pressuring me*cough*) so I could keep writing! I still have much to learn but, again, thank you all for reading this far!


End file.
